Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 11: Chaos Returns
by sonicfan0987
Summary: 4 years have past since Dex forced Rage to return to Mobius. Both him and the mane 6 have been miserable since the separation but when a threat the mane 6 cannot fight alone threatens Equestria they call on Rage for help. Going against Dex's orders Rage, Emerald and Christain return to Equestria to aid their friends and save Equestria! what ill happen next? find out now!
1. Reunion

**Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 11: Chaos Returns**

**by: Sonicfan0987**

**disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro inc. I claim to own nothing besides- Lunar Relic, Rage the Hedgehog/ Burning Rage, Perfect, True and Ultima Chaos forms, the Elemental Chaos abilities, Story, storyline and development.**

**Prologue**

_Sokuru looks at the large amount of energy Rage was charging and he could see Chaos Guardians from the past even ones he was once friends with in spirit like forms lined up behind Rage as if they were signifying they were lending him their power. "Chaos Finisher: Darkness's End!" Rage yells in an echoing voice with the other Chaos Guardians voice within the echo as the large multicolored beam strikes Sokuru in the chest slowly causing him to disintegrate._

_(POV Rage)_

_My name if Rage the Hedgehog and that was what happened 4 years ago when my friends and I stopped The Dark Legion it was also the worst day of my life... Dex forced me and The Chaos Emeralds back to Mobius and forbid me to see my Equestrian friends saying they had made me soft. All they have left is the log book I had kept but what Twilight knows that Dex does not is that it can send a message to its counterpart here on Mobius. If they ever need me again they will call. After all I guess the part of not being able to age as a Chaos Guardian is a bit of a curse and I hope that my friends can live with it... I feel bad for them having to be like that but if we did not we could not have stopped The Dark Legion. I just hope everything is okay in Equestria..._

**Chapter 1: Friends are more important!**

**EQUESTRIA: PALACE OF FRIENDSHIP**

**1:00 PM (13:00)**

Twilight sat looking longingly out the window of her bedroom in the Palace of Friendship wondering what Rage was up to back on his home planet of Mobius. Ever since he left Equestria had not been the same she and her friends felt terrible and longed to see him again.

"It's just not fair..." Twilight sighs "Rage should be allowed to chose which world he would rather be in!" she says remembering how Dex forced him to Return to Mobius "something about this just stinks!"

"PRINCES TWILIGHT!" Lunar Relics voice comes from the stairs as she perks her head up to see the maroon unicorn bust into the room "It's horrible!"

"What is it?!" Twilight asks as Discord comes running up panting

"Something big is going down in The Crystal Empire and Celestia and Luna need you too meet them there!"

"Right Lunar please grab the others and have them meet me in The Crystal Empire!" Twilight says standing up and leaping off her bed

"Right away Princess!" Lunar says and Discord looks at Twilight

"Princess Twilight be careful I heard rumors it was... King Sombra," Discord says

"But how?! We used the Crystal Heart to destroy him!" Twilight asks grabbing her bag

"I have no idea but I fear he has a new dark power you must hurry." Discord says

"Thank you Discord why don't you meet the others at the train station." Twilight says flying out of the window in the room to the Crystal Empire.

Meanwhile Lunar had grabbed Rarity and the two were dashing to the station to meet with the others. When they arrive Applejack was the first to speak "Now what in the hay is goin' on Lunar?" she asks the maroon unicorn.

"Right, Celestia and Luna need Twilight in the Crystal Empire and she wanted me to grab you and get you there as well." Lunar says as the train pulls up

**CRYSTAL EMPIRE**

**1:36 PM (13:36)**

Twilight lands in the street and runs as fast as she could to The Crystal Palace where she was met with a dreadful sight... Cadence was on the ground behind Celestia injured badly alongside Luna and Shining Armor in the corner. On the throne was Sombra having a stare off with Celestia as she sees Twilight had arrived.

"Pirncess Celestia!" Twilight says "Watch out!" she yells as a beam of dark magic hits her and sends her down hard.

"ha ha ha!" Sombra laughs "You do not have a chance! Soon I will control The Crystal Empire and then all of Equestria!" he laughs

"Twilight..." Celestia pants "You mustn't fight him... we are too weak..." Celestia looks at her once prized student "You must find a way to stop him... now run!" Celestia says, reluctant Twilight runs out of the room and the Crystal Palace with tears passing her friends on the way

"Twilight!" they all say

"RUN!" she yells as they see the field of energy from Sombra and they follow Twilight just nearly avoiding it as it stops at the edge of The Crystal Empire.

"Twilight what happened!?" Rainbow Dash asks

"It was Sombra he.. beat all the others..." Twilight says

"WHAT?!" Everypony gasps

"But what do we do?!" Rarity asks

"If he beat Celestia who know what he could do ta the rest of us!" Applejack says

"I think I have an idea..." Fluttershy says softly but nopony heard it

"I say we go and knock him out." Rainbow Dash says kicking the air

"Too dangerous." Discord says

"Guys..." Fluttershy says softly again

"Why don't we use the Elements of Harmony?" Applejack asks

"If you do that the seeds I planted when I was evil will grow again since Rage and Angel Island are both gone." Discord says

"I said..." Fluttershy says before she was interrupted again4

"We find a spell!" Rarity says

"Where though?" Twilight asks

"GUYS!" Fluttershy yells causing everypony to look at her and force a blush on her face "sorry... but I I think I have and idea..." she says

"Well let's hear it!" Lunar says

"Why don't we call Rage to come help us?" Fluttershy asks

"It's a good idea honey but how?" Rarity asks "he is off Celestia knows how far on Mobius and we have no way to contact him."

"Yes we do!" Pinkie says jumping up and down "Twilight has a book Rage gave her that can send a message to him!"

"really?!" Rarity asks

"Twilight is this true?" Applejack asks looking at the purple Alicorn who was blushing a bit

"yeah..." she says with a small smile

"Well what are you waiting for! Write him already!" Rainbow Dash say

"Okay..." Twilight says pulling the book and a quill out "Dear Rage..." she begins

**MOBIUS: ANGEL ISLAND**

**3:25 PM (15:25)**

Rage was standing off to the side watching Emerald the Wolf his new apprentice strike fake Dark Spawns made of energy. Rage smiles at Emeralds progress when he finishes "That was great Emerald!" Rage says "So have you discovered your Blade of Chaos' name yet?"

"Yeah its Emerarudoraion (Emerald Lion)" he replies as the top of Rage's book stack glows "Rage what's that?!" he asks

"It's the book I gave Twilight before I left!" Rage says picking it up "they wrote!" Rage opens the book

_'Dear Rage,_

_ We need you help in Equestria! Somehow King Sombra is back and he has taken out the other princesses! We can't defeat him on our own please you must come back to Equestria and help us!_

_Your dear friend,_

_Princess Twilight Sparkle'_

"Oh no! Our friends are in trouble!" Rage says "Come one we have to help them!" he says to Emerald who nods as they run up to grab the Chaos Emeralds but Dex was waiting for them.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" he asks

"Dex move out of the way! I have to get the Chaos Emeralds and go to Equestria and there is no time to explain or argue!" Rage says

"No you are not." Dex says "I forbade you to return remember?"

"Dex this isn't like you!" Rage yells "You know as well as I do you shouldn't be doing this!" suddenly Christain appears

"Rage don't! That is not Dex!" he says running up to Rage

"What do you mean?!" Rage asks "Of course it is!"

"Dex has been corrupted by Nix!" Christain says looking in anger

"But-" Rage looks at Dex

"He is lying!" Dex says almost too quickly

"lying or not Dex I need the Emeralds! And if I have to I will force you to move!" Rage says

"You wouldn't dare!" Dex says

"You leave me no choice then..." Rage says as his hand illuminates with a yellow color "Inferno Chaos spear!" he yells hitting Dex out of the way and Rage grabs the emeralds before going back to his two pals. "I am sorry about this Dex..." Rage says before using Chaos Control

**EQUESTRIA: OUTSIDE OF THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE**

**4:00 (16:00)**

The girls sat waiting for their friends to answer their call but they were losing hope... "Could Rage not be coming?" Twilight asks

"Typical..." Rarity huffs "I should have known he'd not show!"

"Hay!" Rainbow Dash yells "Rage will show up I know it!" she looks at the others as a bright glow catches there attention and there stood Rage, Emerald and Christain.

"Rage!" his friends yell "Christain!"

"And Emerald!" Emerald laughs as they share a group hug

"You really did come back!" Rainbow says hugging Rage tighter

"Of course I did." Rage says with a smile "Now care to fill us in on what is going on exactly?" he asks Twilight

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. To easy! Or is it?

**Chapter 2:Too easy! Or is it?**

_Last time Rage, Emerald and Christain received a letter from Princess Twilight asking for their return as Sombra had returned and taken the princesses in battle not killing them just making them useless. When attempting to obtain the Chaos Emeralds Rage and Emerald were stopped by Dex the Wolf forbidding them from going to Equestria when Christain says that something was wrong with Dex Rage although he did not want to forced Dex out of the way grabbed the Chaos Emeralds and the three went to Equestria where they were reunited with their pony friends..._

_Now..._

"Well you see somehow Sombra is back and when the other three princesses confronted him they were defeated. Celestia told me to run and find a way to stop him. So we chose to summon you Rage. Emerald and Christain we are glad you came too." Twilight explains to the three who were now in their Equestria forms. Rage or Prince Burning Rage the maroon alicorn with a smokey gray mane and bright red highlights along with the Seven Chaos Emeralds as a Cutie Mark. Although he bears the title of a Prince of Equestria that is because he has helped with the advisory of Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadence and of course Twilight Sparkle. Christain was a dark gray Unicorn with purple eye and Emerald an emerald green pegasus with bright blue eyes like his hedgehog form nither had a cutie mark being off world.

"I see so you want us to stop him?" Christain asks

"There's another thing..." Twilight says "He is holding the Princesses hostage and he says if he is not challenged one on one by either myself or another royal member he will kill all three." she says with a look of horror

"Fine then if I have to I will go alone." Rage sighs "this should not take long anyways." he says waving to the others

"Good luck Rage!" Christain says

"Be careful!" Fluttershy tells him

"Make sure to come back!" Rainbow Dash says hugging him "I was lost with out you the last four years!" she says with some tears in her eyes.

"Don't you guys worry I will come back safe and sound." Rage says as Rainbow Dash lets go and he continues on the path

"Oh Rainbow Dash!" Rarity teases "I thought you were the fastes, toughest Pegasus in all of Equestria."

"I am!" Rainbow Dash says defensively "It's just..." she blushes thinking about it "...Rage brings out a girly part of me being my coltfriend and all."

"Oh yeah Rainbow did ask Rage to be her special somepony during the Molestia thing." Fluttershy says before shivering in fear at the horrible flashbacks of what Molestia had done to her "eep!" she squeals as the others embrace her in a hug

"Don't worry Fluttershy we are here for you." Twilight says

"I hope Rage is okay..." Emerald says

"Trust me he will be fine." Christain says looking at the menacing castle that was once The Crystal Palace

Meanwhile Rage enters the large castle and after a small battle with some larger Dark Spawns he busts his way into the Grand Hall where Sombra sat at the throne the princesses in magical traps next to him. "My my my what have we here?" he asks "Somepony come to challenge me."

"Rage!" Cadence says before Sombra smacks her

"Silence!" he shouts

"You know that is no way to treat a princess." Rage says in a taunting tone "Somepony should really teach you some manners maybe then you can at least have some honor left when you get beat down."

"Are you mocking me?" Sombra asks

"I don't know you tell me." Rage says rolling his eyes "That is if you are smart enough to figure it out."

"You are mocking me!" Sombra yells angry

"Ding ding ding I give you the winner of the slowest pony to catch on award!" Rage says rolling his eyes again as Sombra shoots magic at him

"Silence! I will not tolerate this!" he yells at Rage

"Too bad I was enjoying that." Rage taunts "Oh well you're funeral."

"What?!" Sombra yells in anger at the maroon alicorn who gave him a toothy smile

"Let's just get this over with Sombra!" Rage sighs throwing fire at the dark unicorn who counters with water as some hits Rage he spits it out of his mouth. "Alright my turn." he chuckles "Expel those with hearts of Darkness to a freezing light! Chaos Tech 55: Heart Freeze!" Rage yells as Sombra tries to move but fails

"What in the name of Equestria?!" he yells confused "What have you done to me Rage?!" he screams

"I just paralyzed you." Rage scoffs "now to finish you off." he chuckles "Holy Chaos Beam!" he yells shooting a beam of light energy mixed with Chaos at Sombra forcing him to disappear. As that happens the Princess are set free and the walk up to Rage.

"Thank you Rage." Cadence says

"It is good to see you again." Luna says

"You have my thanks Prince Rage you have saved us yet again." Celestia says

"Yeah we need to find sometime to spend together without the fate of Equestria hanging in the balance." Rage chuckles

"Agreed" Luna says as they walk out where the others awaited

"Princesses!" they said kneeling in respect

"Thank you guys for helping you have all done Equestria a huge favor." Celestia says

"Thank you Princess Celestia!" they say standing up before walking over to Rage

"So now what?" Rarity asks "Will you return to Mobius?"

"I think I have to..." Rage sighs "After what Dex told me."

"Oh no you don't!" a goled wolf says appearing

"Chaotix!" Rage says as he and the other kneel "What brings you here?"

"Rage I have overruled Dex's choice you may choose a world to reside in." he says

"Well then I choose... Equestria." Rage says with a nod

"Very well now before I go there is something you should know. I have detected abnormal dark energy sigantures around Equestria keep your eyes open and eliminate them if you must." he replies

"Thank you Chatoix." Rage says with a smile as he stands "I can stay!" he says and everypony cheers as Rainbow Dash hugs Rage again!

"Yay!" she squeals "you can stay with me!"

"I don't see why not." Rage shrugs as the hypersonic flying pony drags him by the hoof to her wonderful cloud home leaving the others.

"Why don't you come with me Emerald and Christain I can tell you about the past of the chaos Guardians thanks to a book a local pony gave me." Twulight says as the two follow in behind her

**To be continued**


	3. Normal Lives

**Chapter 3: Back to normal lives**

**Okay new chapter and before I start... If I got Silver Sunshine's design wrong let me know!**

**_**Disclaimers: Silver Sunshine belongs to Silver Sunshine The Hedgehog**_**

**_**I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. MLP:FiM is rightfully owned by Hasbro Inc. I also do not own Sonic The Hedgehog which is rightfully owned by SEGA Enterprises Inc. The only things I own are, Story, Storyline, Story Title, Chaos Tech, Elemental Chaos, Ultima, True Chos, Perfect Chaos, Zero and Demonic Chaos forms. The Characters, Lunar Relic, Christain the hedgehog/dark, Icezer Chaoitc The Hedgehog, Emerald the Wolf, Dex the Wolf, Chaotix, Xage Chaotic the Hedgehog, Hikari Chaotic the Hedgehog, Wind the Hedgehog and Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog/ Prince Burning Rage the Prince of Unity and Guardian of Equestria and the Chaos Emeralds.**_**

**_**phew now that is out of the way let us begin!**_**

The moon slowly gave way as Celestia raises the sun over Equestria. Up in the high tops of the clouds in the home of the famous Rainbow Dash Prince Burning Rage lay sleeping peacefully when the light hits his eyes and he opens them to see the rising sun. Rage gets out of bed and stretches before heading down stairs. Rainbow Dash wasn't up yet and Rage heads into the kitchen and starts cooking up recipe that one of the mothers that adopted him taught him that consisted of over-easy eggs, yogurt, an omelet and a muffin Rage however had to make a dozen since there was so bowl small enough for one muffin. Soon a thud hits the window causing Rage to perk his head up.

"Not if I can help it..." he says to himself charging a spell and going outside to see who was trying to break in when he shoots around the corner to where the kitchen window is he sees a cross eyed Pegasus rubbing her head "Derpy what are you doing?" he asks dismissing the spell

"I smelled the muffins and I wanted to see if I could have one!" the clumsy old Derpy replies standing back up.

"Come on." Rage says with a smile and a chuckle as the two walk in and Rage hands her a muffin. Since he did not want to wait for them to bake he used magic to speed it up and after wishing the clumsy Pegasus farewell he fixed up two plates. One for Rainbow and the other for him. He made great timing too since Rainbow Dash had just walked down stairs. "Good morning Dashie" he says as she sees the breakfast laid out for the two.

"wow Rage did you cook this?" Rainbow asks looking at the eggs with a watery mouth

"Yeah it's a recipe my mother taught me as a kid." Rage replies as the two sit down and dig in.

One rather filling meal later the two say their goodbyes for now. Rainbow had to help Bulk Biceps with preparing a storm for Maretopia. While Rage was going down to Ponyville to see what he could do to help around. He knew Applejack would appreciate him taking the CMCs to school today so his first stop was Sweet Apple Acres. Of course Granny Smith was sleeping and Rage saw Big Mac carrying a wagon of apples. "Is Applejack here?" Rage asks

Big Mac nods and replies with one of his iconic "Eeyup." and points his head to the north orchard where Applejack was bucking some apple. Rage trotted on over to her as she wiped some sweat from her head as she sees him come up.

"Why hay there Rage what can I do ya for?" she asks him with a smile

"Well I was wondering if you would like me to take Applebloom and her pals to school today?" Rage asks

"Oh could ya." Applejack sighs "That would be great I've got ta get these trees here cleared and haven ta take them makes it hard ta get my own work done."

"It's no big deal in fact if you like I can take them more often." Rage says

"that would be dandy." the cowgirl pony replies "They should be up in that tree house of theirs"

"I figured." Rage chuckles walking up to the door where he could her indistinct chatter of the three as he knocked

"Who is it!" Sweetie Belle asks

"Your escort to school." Rage replies

"Our what?" Applebloom asks from inside

'oh right... they're just fillies.' Rage thinks rolling his eyes "I am taking you three to school come on!" he says

"Wait..." Scootaloo says "is that..." she slams to door open and looks at Rage wide eyed "PRINCE RAGE!" she squeels

"Uh yeah..." Rage says confused "I have taken you to school before once remember."

"Yeah but nopony else does..." Sweetie Belle pouts

"Well come on we cam change that." Rage says leading the three to the School House and they walk into the yard and Rage hears a yell from Diamond Tiara "Hay everypony look Prince Burning Rage is here!" she yells and he is instantly crowed with other fillies

"What are you doing here mister Rage?" Sweets asks

"I was dropping off Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Appleblom." Rage replies "I know their big sisters are very busy and a friend should help out a friend with even the most annoying of tasks. Remember that and you will do great things in life." he says and all the kids makes "oohs" Rage then turns "Well I have to go see you later!" he says walking into town where a silver pony with a yellow mane and a sun for a Cutie Mark. She turns around and bumps into him

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry." she says

"Oh your fine." Rage says before a spark went off in his head as he felt something interesting coming from the pony... 'what is going on here? How can she have chaos energy in her?'

"What is your name?" she asks Rage

"huh?" Rage asks shaking his head and the female sighs

"I asked you your name. " she sighs

"Oh right!" Rage chuckles "I am Prince Burning Rage the Prince of Unity and Guardian of Equestria. But please just call me Rage or Prince Rage if you must."

"Good to meet you I am Silver Sunshine" the girl says with a bow "I am new here..."

'I can tell' Rage thinks as he asks her a question "Hay can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?" she replies

"Why do you have Chaos Energy in you?" Rage asks her

"No reason..." Silver Sunshine responds nervously

"You are from Mobius..." Rage sighs "you can't hide it from me nor my Chaos Detect. But why are you here?"

"Spencer Ricardo and I found a portal and decided to check it out when we were exploring the Mystic Ruins.

'leave it to The Mystic Ruins to cause something like that but strange...' Rage thinks

"So where you going Prince Rage?" she asks him

"Rainbow Dash's house." Rage says as he says good bye and takes off,

**To be continued**


	4. Return of The Dark Lord

**Chapter 4: return of the dark lord**

**Hay everyone how is it hanging? Time for Chapter 4! and I have a story to check out: Xenonic Chronicles: Silver Sunshine's story by Silver Sunshine the Hedgehog! The authors first story so they are shorter chapters but trust me the story is AWESOME! But enough of that time to get this show on the road!**

As the sunsets on the skies of Equestria Rage and Rainbow Dash lay in bed together in bed as the stars shined brightly overhead. Outside unbeknownst to the two was Sombra and a cloaked figure with glowing red eye identical to a Mobians.

"So are you sure he lives here?" the figure asks

"Yes, he and Rainbow Dash both reside here." Sombra says with a a chuckle

"I hope you are right about this Sombra otherwise your life will be forfeit" the figure says jumping off of the cloud down to one closer to the cloud home then on the cloud it rested on before carfully picking the lock and breaking in. He then forms a large Claymore out of the shadows and soon spots the stairs and follows up to pick the lock and get into the room where Rainbow Dash and Rage were sleeping

For Rage the night was peaceful but suddenly he had something gnawing at him telling him to wake up! So he shoots his eyes open to see the cloaked figure on the other side of the room throw a throwing knife at him. Rage quickly jumped out of the bed knocking Rainbow Dash out ass well who woke up ticked off a bit, "Rage what the he-" she stopped as the throwing knife landed right above her head. Rainbow looked to see Rage who was still glowing faintly from switching to his hedgehog form and the cloaked figure

"Who are you?!" Rage yells at the mysterious intruder summoning The Blade of Chaos. The mystery character does not answer he just leaps for Rage and attempts to chop him in half but Rage blocks the attack causing the hood to fall and reveal... Dex. "DEX?!" Rage gasps as he uses his strength to force him to leap back.

"Close hedgehog!" Dex chuckles in an oddly familiar evil voice "It is I Nix!" he laughs

"So you did corrupt Dex! I should have known you'd try to keep me from Equestria so you can steal the light and change it to darkness to give yourself more power!" Rage yells "Now though I will kill you!" he yells as he leaps a dark blue Unicorn appears and blocks the attack with a shield.

"Nopony will harm a friend of the great and powerful Trixie!" the Unicorn says

"Oh brother..." Rage groans with the Unicorns appearance "anyone but her..."

"We have other things to attend to so we will be seeing you... at your deaths!" Nix laughs as the two disapear. Leaving Rage there with his fists clenched in anger.

"Rage are you okay?" Rainbow Dash asks

"I am fine..." Rage growls swapping back to his Alicorn form "Let's go back to bed." he suggests as the two cuddle back up and soon fall asleep.

Soon the morning sun replaced Luna's elegant night and the two were awaken by the sound of a bird on Fluttershy's mane. "Sorry to wake you..." she says in her normal soft and shy tone "But Twilight wants to talk with you guys." she says

"Okay thanks Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash responds before looking at Rage. "So what wasthat all about last night with that Dex guy?" she asks him and his face turns grim.

"Well Rainbow Dash you see many years ago when I was but a kid Dex was my teacher and like a father to me. He was the one who taught me the basics of Chaos and trained me as the Guardian he has been corrupted by Nix." Rage explains

"That is low!" Rainbow Dash complains "Let's tell the others at the meeting!" she suggests

"Yeah let's!" Rage replies and the two speed lovers fly off as fast as the can go. Soon however both burst open the door to The Palace of Friendship where the others were.

"You two made it." Twilight says "now lets get down to business... not to long ago I heard reports of a mysterious figure and King Sombra around Ponyville!"

"What?!" everyone there gasps

"Guys this same figure attacked me and Dashie last night and it is not who we think..." Rage says

"Well then who is it?" Applejack asks

"The culprit is my old teacher Master Dex..." Rage sighs "He was corrupted by Nix and we have to stop him!"

"But how do we do that? If Dex taught you everything then how will you kill him?!" Rarity asks Rage

"he did not teach me everything just simple attacks!" Rage says "But now he is an enemy and must be treated as such."

"Rage have you considered this at all? You are saying you will kill the man who you thought was a father!" Rainbow says

"I understand that but some times you must sacrifice one life to save the world." Rage sighs "It is hard but we will have to do it..."

"I do not like the fact that both of them are here though I mean you killed Sombra not to long ago right Rage?" Fluttershy asks

"Yeah that's what I thought I mean how could he have survived my blast? Nothing has ever protected itself without using magic ans survived!" Rage says shocked "So if he can live after a physical blow like that then I will need to expect intense power all together!" Rage looks around

"We haven't much time we need to be going then!" Applejack says "Just get this taken care of. The faster we get it done the shorter time you have to think about it Rage" she looks at the smile on his face

"Yeah but it won't be easy..." he says

"We don't care we're friends no matter what we are right by you Rage!" Twilight says

"yes we are for Rage!" Rarity says putting a hoof in as the others put one in and all shout "For Rage!"

**To be continued...**


	5. Tension

**Chapter 5: Tension**

Rage and his pals exit the Palace of Friendship to one of the worst things any of them had ever seen... Dark Spawns were taking over Ponyville!

"By Celestia they're going to overrun the town!" Rarity says

"Not if I have something to say about it!" Rage says forming The Blade of Chaos and leaping into battle.

"Come on girls we can't let him fight this alone!" Twilight says as the others except for Fluttershy leap in to lend a hand. Rage was somewhere in the square when he catches a familiar gorilla and a gray pony with two guns and a violet arua around them as a Cutie Mark. The pony looked familiar but he couldn't quite put his tongue on it. Either way the two were surrounded by higher level Dark Spawns and were getting exhausted!

"I guess this is it Spencer..." the pony says gasping for breath

"I guess so... never thought it would end like this... falling pray to a couple of soulless punks!" Spencer pants "I guess it's been nice knowing you Silver Sunshine..." he says as they prepared for the worst closing their eyes. But before anything could happen... "Chaos Tech 6! Inferno Aero Vortex Strike!" a voice yells and the sound of rushing wind along with the 'fwoosh' of burning flames was heard among the cries of the dying Dark Spawns. As the two open their eyes they See Rage his outfit still blowing in the remaining gusts with his quills and his back to the two his sword resting on his shoulders. Rage turns to the two and give them a smile.

"Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog!" Spencer says "long time no see!" he chuckles putting his hand up for a high five which Rage gladly accepts

"Since the last Smash Bros. Tournament." Rage chuckles looking at the pony who looked wide eyed at him

"Burning Rage is that you?" he asks

"Yeah, and you are?" Rage asks

"It's me Silver Sunshine! You ran into me at the market the other day on your way back to Rainbow Dash's house remember?" the pony asks and a light went of in Rage's head

"That was you but you look different!" Rage says

"I know I was according to Celestia 'still adapting' for awhile'' SS says "But this is what I will look like pretty nice huh?"

"Yeah." Rage says with a thumbs up

"What was with all of those things Rage?" Spencer asks

"You mean The Dark Spawns?" Rage asks him

"Hay Dark Spawns 'Things' it don't matter point is their hostile and I just slaughtered hundreds of em!" Spencer says in a I don't care kind of tone.

"Yeah that would be Dex's doing." Rage says

"But I thought Dex was your old teacher!" Spencer says "Why would he do this?"

"He didn't..." Rage sighs looking to the skies

"But you just said he did!" SS says "I am confused."

"Me too..." Spencer says crossing his arms and scratching his head

"Dex was corrupted or more like possessed by Nix!" Rage says "Now Nix is using his powers to take control of the worlds!"

"Who's Nix?" SS asks

"Never heard of em!" Spencer replies shaking his head

"Nix is The God Of Darkness and you would not know him since I kill him before he normally does anything too serious." Rage replies "Besides he never does his own work he always possesses another to do his bidding. Guys a wuss that's what he is."

"Okay..." Spencer says trying to make sense of it all

"Come with me and my friends help save Equestria!" Rage say to them

"Why?" Spencer asks

"Do you want to be overpowered by Dark Spawns?" Rage asks

"He has a point Spence." SS says

"Hay what did I tell you about that!" Spencer yells angered at the nickname

"Sorry..." SS says

"Come on we will meet my other friends at the Rendezvous Point." Rage says leading them to The Everfree forest and to Zeccora house where they meet up.

"Alright girls." Rage says as they walk up to the six plus Lunar Relic "What's going on?" he asks seeing the horrified look on Lunar's face and he hears the arguing

"And where have you been?" Rarity asks him

"I was saving these two Rarity sorry I am late." Rage replies pointing to SS and Spencer

"And why?" the sassy unicorn snaps back

"Because I can't leave them to die!" Rage says

"but-" she begins before she is interrupted by Applejack "Shut it Rarity if he saved two lives and is a tad late we should not question him!"

"But Applejack now everything is screwed up!" Twilight says freaking out "The whole schedual EVERYTHING!" she screams

"Listen to you guys arguing like two badgers!" Fluttershy says

"YOU WOULD KNOW!" Rarity yells at her "After all you horde all of those filthy monsters!"

"They are not Monsters!" Fluttershy says to Rarity

"Are to!" Rarity replies

"Are not!" Fluttershy says slightly angered

"Are to!" Rarity taunts

"Are... not!" Fluttershy growls as Rainbow Dash lands and walks up

"Hay whats..." she begins happily until she sees the scene "going...on"

"See even the fasest flier in Equestria can't keep time Twilight!" Applejack yells "Pinkie Pie can't even keep time!"

"HAY!" Pinkie yells in anger "I can so!"

"Hay!" Rainbow Dash yells "I can too keep time I got caught up with work!" Rainbow Dash yells

"Oh and since when did you actually work?!" Applejack asks

"ENOGUH!" Rage yells in an echoing voice causing everypony to look at him "Why are you all arguing! Don't you see this is what Nix wants you to do! If you fight you give him more power as your Elements begin radiating dark forces!" Rage says to them

"Of course you know that Rage all you ever seem to care about is saving this world and that world!" Rarity says "Does friendship actually mean anything to you? Or are we not even friends?!" she asks

"Hay I do care about you guys and I do care about friendship! If I did not care for you guys why would I have came back when Twilight wrote that letter to me? Huh?" Rage asks "Now look what is happening you are arguing! I cannot stand to see my friends argue like this!" Rage looks at them with tears in his eyes

"He... is right!" Twilight says sighing "I am sorry guys..." she says as the others one by one do the same

"Better?" Rage asks and they all nod and smile softly "Alright lets go..." Rage says

"Where to?" Fluttershy asks

"Indeed where will we go to find answers?" Rarity asks

"There is only one pony who we can ask..." Rage says opening a portal to Tartarus and they see... Nightmare Moon looking sad over evil.

"What do you want" she spits "If you are here to make fun of how Nix took the darkness from me I have no need for it hedgehog!"

"Nightmare Moon I need your help." Rage says

**To be continued!**


	6. No more Nix, Welcome back Babs

**Chapter 6: No more Nix, Welcome back Babs**

"Why do you need my help?" Nightmare moon asks

"Dex has been corrupted by Nix using your power and we need your help." Rage says "I know we have had our problems in the past but you are the only one I can think of who knows how to extract Darkness."

"Well if you came earlier I could be of more use to you." Nightmare Moon says "Fine I will help you... on one condition."

"Name it." Rage says

"Get met out of Tartarus." she says and everypony gasps

"Deal." Rage says shaking her hoof as everypony looks in horror at his choice

"Rage what are you thinking?!" Twilight asks

"Guys at this point Nightmare Moon is our best bet against Nix." Rage says

"Yeah and I don't like this one bit either." Nightmare Moon replies

"I hope you are right about this..." SS says

"Trust me on this guys." Rage says as they return to Equestria where a figure awaited them in what looked like The Dark Legion's gear

"The Dark Legion!" Rainbow Dash says as the figure stands silent

"Burning Rage... or should I say Rage the Hedgehog it has been a while..." the figure says as Rage's eyes light up when the figure takes it's hood down

"No... impossible Edgar?!" Rage says

"You know him?" Twilight asks

"Edgar is the dark twisted version of me from Moebius the shadow of Mobius." Rage says "Jaden and I killed him though..."

"You did not kill me just put me in The Realm of Darkness... where I met Sombra and Nix." Edgar replies

"Well what do you want?!" Rage asks

"Simple... I am going to kill you!" he says, for a while the others try not to but they could not help themselves and they began cracking up

"Oh that is gold!" Rage says between laughs "Seriously thought you think that now you have a chance against me when you didn't last a minute against my normal form?" he asks the hdeghog

"Do not mock me!" Edgar yells in anger hitting Rage with a dark energy ball making him mad

"That was a mistake..." Rage says as his horn glows with magic and he strikes him with a Time Chaos Spear

"What- I can't move! What is this?!" he asks

"Time Chaos it's a new thing." Rage says "And now to send you back where you belong!" Rage then activates Chaos Control and Edgar was gone. "All done." he says with a gring

"Uh where's Nightmare Moon?" Applejack asks

"I'm over here." she says with Nix's body in her magics grip

"Whoa did you already take him out?" Rage asks

"Yeah." she says "Here send him away." she demands and Rage using his magic sends him to Tartarus again.

"Well Nightmare Moon a deal's a deal you are free to go but do not start any trouble up or I won't send you Tartarus I will send you someplace even worse." Rage warns "Are we clear."

Nightmare Moon for the first time had a look of fear in her eyes "C-crystal!" she says before walking off to do her own thing

"Will we need ta worry about her?" Applejack asks

"No she knows I mean what I said and Tartarus was bad enough for her she could not bare even the thought of a place worse then there" Rage replies

"Well I gotta get my cousin Babs Seed from the Train station she's coming out for a while and I best welcome her after last time..." Applejack walks off

"I will go with you." Rage offers "Applebloom told me about it and I bet Babs would feel more welcomed if I was there to greet him."

"Thanks Rage you are too kind." Applejack smiles as the two head off

"Well..." Twilight sighs "At least I can get my work done now..."

"Oh my gosh! I am late!" Fluttershy gasps "I have to get home!"

Meanwhile at the Ponyville Train Station Rage and Applejack were standing on the platform looking for the train. Rage soon uses his magic to put the crown he was given by Celestia and Luna on. It was a nice crown with seven gems identical to his Cutie Mark's design which represented The Seven Chaos Emeralds. There was the green one in the center with the other 6 circled around it (A/N: Like how they are in the Sonic Rush map screen) he had to admit it was a nice crown. He may not do as much as a you would think the title comes from the fact that he helps the Princesses with major decisions, rulings and he just flat out helps everypony. Now the other title he was given as the Guardian of Equestria a little more so. If there is trouble you can guarantee he will be there to help and protect the citizens of Ponyville.

"Rage here comes the train!" Applejack says snapping him out of his thought. He looks at the train as it stops and the ponies on board get out. Not many were on this train and the last one out was the small Babs Seed who looked around as Applejack comes up to him.

"Applejack!" he says walking up to her and hugging her

"Hey there little cousin." Applejack smiles "How's it going for you up in Manehatten still being bugged?"

"Yeah." Babs sighs looking at the ground

"Hay I've got somepony here who wants to meet you." Applejack says as she moves out of the way and Rage walks up.

Babs looks in shock at who was standing before him, He was in a loss for words but he was able to sputter "You're Prince Burning Rage" that got a small chuckle from the rather large Alicorn. Babs knew all too well who this was from others talking at school and around the city. Rage was the one to stop the once evil Christain, save Princess Twilight from the clutches of evil, stop the revived Nightmare Moon, save Equestria from Queen Chrysalis when she took over by surprise. The one to stop Nightmare Eclipse from Altestia Rage was a living legend and hero that many of his classmates looked up to as an idol. When they had a paper of their idols almost everypony used him as their pony.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Rage says with a dip

"You came to meet me Prince Burning Rage?" Babs asks him

"Yeah any pal of Applejack's is a pal of mine." Rage smiles

"Applejack you never told me you were friends with him! He's like the biggest thing in all of the schools!" Babs says

"I am?" Rage asks at the same time Applejack asks "He is?"

"Yeah kids talk about you all the time! The way you battle the forces of darkness and save all of Equestria out of the kindness of your heart and the power of those Emeralds...what do you call them again..." he thinks for a momment "Oh yeah the Chaos Emeralds!"

"Wow" Rage says embarrassed "I guess I am really popular."

"Of course you are Prince Burning Rage!" Babs says 'this is cool although I doubt anypony would believe me back home'

"Babs." Rage says "Theres just one problem with us." he says

"Uh-oh did I do something wrong?" he asks panicking

"No Babs," Rage chuckles "I just need to tell you my friends call me Rage so please just call me Rage."

"Awesome!" he jumps up and down "I am friends with Rage!" he says bouncing all the way back to Sweet Apple Acres

"Wow Rage you really welcomed him warmly." Applejack says surprised by the Alicorns behavior

"Yeah." Rage says looking at the bouncing pony which made him think of Pinkie Pie "To tell you the truth from what Applebloom told me he is a lot like I was as a young kid." he smiles

"Come on I need to get everything ready for him." Applejack says

"Alright I guess I will come to." Rage replies following her

"Ah shucks Sugarcube you've done so much already I couldn't possibly ask for your help." she responds to the Alicorn

"You don't cause I'm helping anyway!" Rage says with a bright smile as the two laugh.

**To be continued**

**well there you have it for this chapter and for a while I am giving the Apples some spotlight! What will happen next tune in next time and find out!**

**Rage: Hold up! I have something to say**

**Me: what?**

**Rage: Ask the Cast is open once again! So send in any questions you have for the current cast or past cast and we will answer them! Up to 5 or 10 per chapter so send away! And we will answer ALL questions no matter how crazy or personal!**

**Me: yeah that is true so ask away!**


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome back Babs part 2!

**Chapter 7: Welcome back Babs part 2  
><strong>

On Sweet Apple Acres Rage and Applejack arrive to find the CMC glaring quite rudely at Babs. "Just what in the hay is goin on here?" Applejack asks

"What is he doing here?" Sweetie asks

"Why he came back because things in Manehatten are getting worse." Applejack says

"Guys you need to give him a chance." Rage says "I know where he comes from I was a lot like him once."

"You were?" Applebloom asks

"Yeah when I was no older then you gals actually I was bullied about being adopted. They were the worst years of my life...

**(Flashback)**

_[2066: Rage's First Year of School age 6]_

_The young red hedgehog who wore a dark green shirt with a black R curved at it's tails and a pair of jeans stood at the entrance of the school "Westside School Grades K-12" he knew it was not going to be easy since the kids he lived next to were attending this school too. His hope was to make a good impression before they could ruin it. But this failed as they got there first and he was already the laughing stock of the school. He had no friends and most days ate alone and he knew it was going to be this way until he graduated._

_[2075 Rage's freshman year & the year he became The Chaos Guardian]_

_Through the years of torture Rage learned his magic powers though they did him no good as he could not use them in school. By this time his younger brother Icezer Chaotic was in school too and he was having a hard time. Rage after hitting a growth spurt in 8th grade had less trouble with the bullies and since he was now a skilled fighter thanks to Julia his adoption mom enrolling him in martial arts classes soon after the issues began he was able to keep himself up and going._

_ It was Christmas vacation and Rage was on a trip with his first group of friends which he is still close to, to this day. This was the time he met Dex his trainer who revealed the fate destiny had in store for him and after the rest of break training Rage returned to school where he was no longer teased since he possessed the Chaos Emeralds and his brother Icezer soon reported the problems subsided with him as well._

**(flashback end)**

"wow..." Babs says "You got out easy"

"I was lucky but that does not mean that you can't find a way to stop them. There is nothing wrong about not having a Cutie Mark just ask these three they make the best of it." Rage says

"Yeah, it means you can be anything!" Scootaloo says

"Scootaloo's right Babs." Rage says

"okay maybe I will hang with you guys for a while." he says

"That's the spirit!" Rage says "Now I have to go if you guys need me just shout."

"Huh?" Babs asks "shout?"

"Rage has like _**really**_ good hearing he could hear us from almost anywhere and be here in seconds." Sweetie Belle replies

"Do ya have ta go Rage?" Applebloom asks

"I wish I could stay Applebloom I really do but I am needed in Canterlot right now." Rage smiles "I will be back as soon as I can."

"Okay be safe." Applebloom says

"Don't you worry." Rage says looking at the time "But I do have time to take you four to school if you want to go now."

"do we!" the four yell as they follow Rage out of the barn yard and on to the street that leads to Ponyville. All the way they were talking about Cutie Marks

"Say Rage." Babs breaks his silence

"Whats up Babs?" Rage asks the filly

"You have seven gems as your Cutie Mark what do they represent? Was your special talent a jewelry thing?" the small male pony asks

"Oh no." Rage chuckles "They represent The Seven Chaos Emeralds." he then points to the multicolored beam that was radiating from The Palace of Friendship and shooting to the heavens "You guys see that beam of light?" he asks them

"Yeah we have seen it all the time do you know what it's for?" Scootaloo asks

"Yeah they are powered by energy in The Chaos Emeralds and when that beam is shining it is a sign that The Elements of Harmony are still connected." Rage says

"But how do The Chaos Emeralds relate to The Elements of Harmony?" Sweetie Belle asks

"Well it's a complicated concept I can try to put it in smaller words for you guys..." Rage says thinking hard on how to explain their multidimensional link "You see when The Elements were made a group of people from the lands outside of Equestria at the same time were looking for a power to keep their lands in check you know keep people together. They came to Equestria and learned of the Elements of

Harmony. After agreeing with the Princesses they formed the Chaos Emeralds in correspondence with The Elements even though they were meant for other uses this way if either were somehow destroyed then the other could repair the broken one. Like when The Chaos Emeralds were destroyed we used The Elements of Harmony to repair them." Rage says "So they are like two ponies that rely on each other and relate with each other but are also their own pony."

"You lost me until the end but I think I get it they are like two friends who need their space but are still connected." Scootaloo asks

"Exactly." Rage says as they reach the school house "Well if I am done by the time you guys are done I can pick you up if you'd like." he offers

"That sounds great!" Applebloom says as they wave to him before he takes off for Canterlot

In Canterlot Rage lands and enters Canterlot Castle and heads to Princess Celestia who was awaiting his arrival. "Ah Prince Burning Rage." she says "Thank you for coming."

"No problem Princess Celestia can I help you with anything?" he asks

"Rage we needed to ask if you know about the strange happenings around The Whitetail Woods." Luna asks

"No is something up?" Rage asks sitting down

"We don't know all we know is there is something there something dark..." Celestia says

"I can check it out if you want." Rage offers

"You don't have to." Luna says "we just needed to know if you knew anything"

"Well I will check on it when I can after all if you say it's something dark then that would be my cup of tea anyways." Rage replies "When I get it done I will report to you my findings"

"Thank you Rage." Celestia smiles as he leaves and notices he will have just time before he has to pick the CMC and Babs up so he heads to the school house where he hears Cheerlee teaching a class outside on Cutie Marks and what they mean as she sees Rage land

"Oh Prince Burning Rage would you mind helping me explain Cutie Marks better?" she asks him

"How can I help?" Rage asks walking up

"Well I have explained mine so can you explain yours?" she asks

"Sure thing!" Rage smiles as he turns so his left side was facing the young ponies and he lifted his wing some to show his Cutie Mark. "My Cutie Mark represents The Seven Chaos Emeralds. The Green one for Kindness and Hope, The Blue one is Giving and genrousity, Purple is magic and knowledge, The Cyan is Loyalty and bravery, the white is laughter and the spirit of fun, the yellow for honesty and integrity, and finally the red emerald represents Unity and light." Rage says before he sees a hoof up from Snips "Yes?" he asks

"Why do they sound like the Elements of Harmony?" he asks "Aren't lot of those traits in them as well?"

"Yes they are and it is a long story that is very hard to understand even Princess Twilight can't understand it well. Now does anypony know what a Cutie Mark represents?" Rage asks and Babs raises a hoof "Babs?" he asks

"Your special talent." he replies and Rage nods

"Yes and I have these because my special talent is I am the one assigned to guard them." Rage looks at the mark "My full title Prince Burning Rage Prince of Unity Guardian of Equestria and The Last Chaos Guardian..." Rage says putting his wing down as most of the ponies ooh at his story

"Well let's give Prince Burning Rage a big thanks as we leave my little ponies." Cheerlee says dismissing the class and they walk by him saying thanks as Cheerlee asks him "So why are you here today Prince Burning Rage?" she asks

"Well I am helping Applejack and Rarity out by taking their kids to School and with Babs here I thought it would help him feel more welcome. That's also why I tend to wear my crown around more." Rage replies to her question

"Well that is a nice thing you are doing for them Prince Burning Rage." she says with a smile

"That's kind of my thing..." Rage says as the three approach him ready to go. "well good by Miss Cheerlee." Rage says waving

"See you around Prince Burning Rage!" she hollers after the five "See you kids tomorrow!" they heard as they walk the path back to Sweet Apple Acres where Rage drops them off as the sun was setting

"Well that was fun," Babs says "Thank you Princc Bur- er I mean Rage for everything!" he says making Rage laugh a bit at the stumble on his name

"It was my pleasure Babs see you guys tomorrow then?" he asks

"You bet!" they say as he head back to Rainbow Dash's home where he was living and sleeping... in the same bed as Dash

"Hay Rage..." she says sitting on the couch reading a book "Look at this!" she says showing the Aliconr the new Daring Doo book ''Daring Doo and the temple of Darkness!" on the cover was Daring Doo and to the left was Rainbow Dash and the right was Rage! It was the one about the temple they found on The Pie's Rock Farm.

"wow!" Rage exclaims "Cool!"

"How was your day?" she asks "What did you do?"

"Well I welcomed Babs back to Ponyville, took him, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo to school where I told the kids about my Cutie Mark took them home and thats it." Rage smiles as he joins her in bed

"Well you seemed busy." she chuckles "I just cleared a few stray clouds and that's it"

"yeah." Rage yawns "Good night Dashie." he says with a kiss

**To be continued**


	8. Rage's story, Sonic Appears!

**Chapter 8: Rage's story**

The next morning the Rage was out flying early with Rainbow Dash coaching him. And Oh boy did he need it! He was just past the Rainboom speed and he was having a hard time controlling himself. Soon he hits his Rainbolt and is turned into a bolt of rainbow colored energy "AHHH!" he screams as he smashes into a rather large rock and his horn gets stuck inside.

"Bwa ha ha ha!" Rainbow Dash laughs "Wow Rage that was quite the wipe out you know!"

"Yeah..." Rage says a little woozy from the impact "How'd I do?"

"Fine until you hit your Rainbolt." Rainbow Dash replies "I'd say work more on your opposing wing when turning have it lower."

"Great... thanks for the advive..." he says as he uses some magic and the stone breaks "ow..." he says rubbing his head "Well that's enough for me today I am going to A.K. Yearlings today."

"Really?!" Rainbow Dash gasps "What for?!"

"Remember back when we were on the rock farm?" Rage asks

(Flashback)

"You know I bet with the right help some of your adventures could make great books. If you're interested I can help you out." Daring Doo says as she, Rage and Rainbow Dash walk down the field of the rock farm

"If I have time sure thing!" Rage says with a smile

(Flashback end)

"Oh that's right!" Rainbow Dash says

"Well see you later!" he says walking down to the market in Ponyville where he sees SS walking "Morning SS" he says

"Oh good morning Rage!" SS says "where you off to?"

"I have something the Princesses want me to do." Rage says

"Ooo can I help?" he asks

"I doubt you'd be much use." Rage sighs "I have to find the cause of something only a Chaos Guardian can detect. I am sorry..."

"Oh?" SS asks "If you say so." he grunts turning his back and walking away as Rage continues to the Whitetail Woods where after he would head to A.K. Yearling's home in the northern part of the woods.

After a while Rage felt something move and he turned to see... a Manticore looking dead at him "Oh my." he says as it lunges for him and he leaps to the side "This must be what's causing the abnormalities." he says looking at it as it lets out a furious roar "Oh sure one big Manticore against an Alicorn this is so fair..." Rage jokes "For me!" he calls as he surrounds himself in fire and charges the manitcore burning it badly and causing it to retreat. "Don't play with matches kids or you might just get burned." Rage chuckles before heading to the house of the famed author and knocking

"Who's there?" she asks opening a small slide to see Rage "Oh!" she opens the door "It's only you Prince Rage how can I help you?"

"Well I came with the finished version of the book you suggested I write." the red alicorn replies

"Oh! Right my publisher has been dying to read it!" she says as she kindly takes the papers and reads them over. "Wow you sure to have talent!" she says with a smile "Did you read the new Daring Doo yet?" she questions

"Not yet Rainbow Dash is still working on it I saw the cover though and I have to say it looks great!" Rage responds with a smile as the image comes into his head. "I'm telling ya she loves those books!"

"I bet." A.K. Yearling chuckles "Well I must return to work so if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Rage says leaving and heading back to Ponyville where Silver Sunshine catches him

"Hay Rage!" he says running next to the alicorn that was flying just off the ground

"Hay Silver Sunshine whats up?" Rage asks him

"Have you seen Spencer around?" he asks

"No sorry." Rage says

"Oh sorry for bothering you." Silver Sunshine sighs taking a turn and heading a different direction as Rage lands at the schoolhouse just in time to pick the kids up.

"Rage!" Applebloom says as the four run over

"Hay guys how was school?" Rage asks

"Fine..." Scootaloo says in an upset voice

"Really doesn't sound that way..." Rage says as he hears Diamond call out

"Blank Flanks!" she says with a laugh and Rage shoots her a look

"Oh I see I can take care of it." he says

"Rage don't hurt her!" Babs says

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Rage says walking over to Diamond Tiara

"Now Diamond Tiara I know I have told you before not to call my friends Blank Flanks so I hear it again I am going to tell your mom. And I don't think your mom wants her filly to upset me does she?" he asks her and she shakes her head

"Okay Prince Rage it won't happen again I promise." she says before Rage smiles and leaves her alone

"See?" Rage says "nothing to it!" The five walk back to Sweet Apple Acres when Rage stops

"Something wrong Rage?" Sweetie Belle asks him as he looks around

"It's nothing..." Rage says continuing the walk

"Hay Rage can we see Angel Island?" Applebloom asks

"Huh why?" Rage asks

"I hear from my big sis it is beautiful!" Sweetie Belle says

"Well... maybe another time." Rage says "How about next Friday?" he suggests and the four agree as he stops again as the fence,

"What is it now Rage?" Babs asks

"Get to the barn!" Rage yells picking the three up and running to the barn as a large ball of energy comes falling in the sky towards them. When Rage gets them in the barn he stands outside as he glows and switches to his Hedgehog form

"Whoa!" the four inside say in awe

"Chaos Tech 102: Chaos Sheild!" Rage yells as he puts a large dome of energy around the barn and farmhouse as the object crashes on the outside as Rage switches back to his Alicorn form coughing as the dust clears.

In the midst of the wake was a blue hedgehog passed out on the ground. Rage sighs in relief... it was only Sonic the Hedgehog. Now the question was how did he get here if Rage had the only means to access Equestria. Sonic was obviously hurt and Rage puts a hoof on him. "Sonic are you alright?" he asks

"Rage?" Sonic asks wearily opening his eyes to seem him "Thank god..." he says before his head collapses

"Applebloom get your big sis for me!" Rage shouts

"Im on it!" she says running as the remaining three come out to see Sonic on the ground as Rage begins to wrap some of his wounds. A few moments later Applejack comes running as fast as she could with Applebloom not far behind as she sees Rage finishing a bandage on Sonic's chest.

"What is tarnation happened here Rage?" she asks

"Oh thank Celestia you are here Applejack!" Rage sighs wiping the sweat from his face "I was getting the kids home when Sonic just comes shooting down from no where. As you can see he is injured and I am going to need help getting him somewhere he can rest."

"He can rest in the farmhouse." Applejack says picking his head up as Rage gets his legs and the head on in.

"What you doing there kiddies?" Granny Smith asks as they drag Sonic up the stairs

"Just helping a friend Granny Smith!" Applejack says

"Oh alright deary." the old earth pony replies as they enter the extra room and put Sonic on the bed and pull the covers over him.

"I will let Twilight know." Rage says

"Okay I'll keep an eye on him." Applejack says as Rage flies out the open window to Rainbow Dash's first to see a note saying she had gone to see Twilight so Rage heads to The Palace of Friendship and knocks.

Spike opens the door "Oh hay Rage sup?" he asks

"I need Twilight it's an emergency." Rage replies to the baby dragon

"Twilight Rage needs you it's an emergency!" he yells and almost instantly Twilight and Rainbow Dash were there.

"what is it!?" Twilight asks

"Sonic come on!" Rage says leading them to Sweet Apple Acres

**To be continued...**

**Q/A 1:**

**From Ash the Hedgehog:**

**1: Twilight what would you do if our powers got swapped?**

**Twilight: Experiment first then... I don't know...**

**2: Rage if we ever fused together what would you call it?**

**Rage: that is a good question... Harsh I guess? I wouldn't even think of fusing with you though... it would more then likely kill you**

**3: Rarity what is you least favorite color?**

**Rarity: well that is a terrible question for me! All colors go great with something excpet that baby barf green... makes me want to vomit myself. Ugh!**

**4: Emerald what is you favorite Video Game?**

**Emerald: I would have to say Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days I just love dark stories!**

**5: Rage why are you enemies with Spencer?**

**Rage: We are not enemies I just do not trust him like I do most people. It takes a while for me to trust someone but just know if you gain my trust then you can expect me to be there for you to the death! **


	9. Chapter 9: Explanations

**Chapter 9: Explanations**

**[Music: SA2...in the groove]**

_My name is Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog or Burning Rage an Alicorn depends on who you know me as. _

_I am the Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds as well as The Guardian of Equestria. Recently I returned to Equestria and things have been normal and walking with The Cutie Mark Crusaders home and... wait what is that... Sonic?! What happened to him, and why is her here? I don't know but I doubt its a good thing!_

_[stop music]_

The next day Rage was outside the room that Applejack was keeping Sonic in as he hears something move. Inside the room Sonic wakes up and rubs his head "Ugh... what happened..." he groans

"You're awake" Rage says walking into the room

"Rage is that you?" Sonic asks looking around before he sees Rage standing there as an Alicorn "Rage is that really you?" he asks "You changed your an Alicorn?"

"Yeah, it's a long story" Rage says "Now I want to ask what are you doing in Equestria?"

"Scourge, Nazo!" Sonic blurts out looking around

"Come again?" Rage asks confused

"That's right I was alongside Shadow fighting Scourge and Nazo. We were getting beaten and with his last inch of strength Shadow sent us here so we could get your help. They were after The Chaos Emeralds."

**[Music: Throw it all away (instermental)~Evertt Bradley SA2/SA2B]**

"Wait WHAT?!" Rage says in surprise "So you came here?!"

"Yeah," Sonic says "Is that a problem?"

"A problem? Do you have any idea what you have done?!" Rage screams "By coming here they can follow you and you should know that if I am here The Chaos Emeralds are with me as well! Your rash actions have just endangered the whole damn planet Sonic!"

"Well when you put It that way..." Sonic says

"Ugh!" Rage says facehoofing "You are hopeless Sonic." he sighs "Now if you'll excuse me I have a battle to prepare for that you brought to me." Rage turns to walk out as Sonic yells for him "Wait let me help!" the blue hedgehog pleas

"forget about it!" Rage says "You are in no shape to fight. Just lay here and let Fluttershy take care of you. Just don't cause any trouble."

"Fluttershy?" Sonic asks "I landed in Sweet Apple Acres why would you send me here?

"Oh yeah, you see we moved you from there to here because Fluttershy is better at this kind of thing and Applejack is too busy." Rage says before storming out and heading down to the lower floor where the rest of his friends were waiting

"That didn't sound good." Rainbow Dash says

"What was your first hint the way I came down or the yelling upstairs?" Rage asks

"What happened Rage?" Twilight asks "Is something wrong?"

"Oh everything is fine unless you count Sonic and Shadow opening the way for 2 of the most evil people from Mobius here by warping here to get my help and now all of Equestria is in danger." Rage says "Otherwise things are just fine."

"What?!" the six blurt out

"Scourge and Nazo are on there way here as we speak..." a certain black hedgehog's voice comes from behind them as they see Shadow and Icezer both in the doorway.

"Icezer," Rage says happily "Shadow..." he says in a not so happy voice

"I found shadow on Angel Island injured pretty badly so I healed him. He told me what happened and I came with him to help Sonic." Icezer says

"Nice to see you too." Shadow jokes

"Well Icezer if you want to Sonic is upstairs." Rage says and Icezer nods running up the stairs "As for you Shadow you're up and going so I hate to say it but if we are going to stop these two we will need your help."

"Why do Sonic's mistakes always end up being others problems?" Shadow asks

"We can talk about that later right now we need a plan." Rage says

**[Music: Event: Strategy SA2]**

"So what can we do?" Rainbow Dash asks

"Right now you need to get the Elements of Harmony." Rage responds "I have an idea we can try when the two get here it's a little farfetched but it might just work."

"We're on it!" Rainbow Dash says as the six rush out while Icezer and Sonic come down stairs

"And what do we do?" Shadow asks

"For now we do nothing." Rage says "Until our enemies get here we need to stay rested and prepared. I know not what Nazo is capable of nor do you guys. I know for a fact we have not tasted his full power and adding Scourge into the mix is a whole different level of difficult. Unless we are on our absolute best I am afraid we may not prevail." Rage sighs looking grim "So in the meantime be ready, and don't do anything stupid." Rage says looking at Sonic as he says it

"Why are you looking at me?" he asks

"I am going to get the Chaos Emeralds like I said behave." Rage says warping out of the small hut and to Angel Island where Christain sat

"Rage!" he says seeing his friend "What's going on?"

"There's no time Christain I am going to need your help as well." Rage says

"What do you mean?" he asks

"Sonic and Shadow came here needing my help against Scourge and Nazo but in doing so they opened the way for them to follow. They are going to be here sooner or later tracking the Emeralds. We will need all the power we can to fight them. Rage says as he takes the Chaos Emeralds from their posts.

"Oh I see I guess I can get my revenge now." Christain says "Nazo will be surprised to see me."

"Exactly." Rage says "And that is why I am remaining an Alicorn I feel the element of surprise will give us the upper hand." he chuckles as they return to Ponyille to prepare for the impending threat.

**To be continued**


	10. Chapter X: Darkness arrives

**Chapter X: Darkness arrives **

_[Music Advertise: SA2... in the groove]_

_I am Icezer Chaotic the hedgehog and chances are you know my brother as either Rage the Hedgehog or Prince Burning Rage. He is the guardian of Chaos and one of the best brothers you could ask for! Wait you mean to tell me Nazo and Scourge are coming!? Oh god how can this be possible!? Oh well I need to keep it together I can't be weak I know Rage is counting on me for help!_

_[music stop]_

Rage, Christain and Icezer sit in The Palace of Friendship with Discord, Celestia, Luna, Shining Armor, Shadow the Hedgehog, Cadence, and the mane 6 with them. "Nazo and Scourge are coming and we don't have much time if we aren't ready then we can kiss Equestria good-bye." Icezer says to his pony pals

"But they are no match for Rage!" Fluttershy says

"Actually..." Rage sighs "These two are the only two that have proven to be major threats to me... In fact Nazo nearly killed me the last time I battled him and he wasn't at full power.

"So if those two are teamed up..." Twilight says worried "We may not have a chance at all."

"Hmph." Shadow grunts "If Sonic wasn't such a dumbass those two wouldn't be coming in the first place."

"We can discuss that later Shadow." Christain says "Right now we need to prepare to protect the ponies of Equestria."

"Here's the plan I had." Rage says "If each of you, Cadence, Shining Armor, Celestia, Luna, Xage, Icezer and Lunar Relic can go to one of the towns and keep a protection field up around the town we can keep all ponies safe. While you do that Shadow, Christain, Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and I will fight the two." Rage looks at them for their approval

"It is better then anything I can think of." Celestia says "Let's do it." with her approval the group splits up leaving the nine to prepare for battle on a field outside of Ponyville.

"Alright guys this is going to be the hardest challenge we have ever faced. This may be the last time I speak to you so I want to say if we do not get a chance later... goodbye." Rage says with fear in his voice

"Don't talk like that Rage you won't die we will fight alongside you so we will die with you." Twilight says and his friends nod in back-up

"Are you done with the mushy stuff cause looks whose here!" Shadow says looking to two balls of energy one green and the other a gray-blue. They land dispelling some energy as Scourge and Nazo look at the group. The heroes look in anger and determination at the two.

"Why who are these eight Shadow?' Scourge chuckles

"What are you looking at?" Nazo asks "Keep that look up and I will kill you."

"Nazo and Scourge?" Rage says acting like he doesn't know them "Am I right?"

"That is correct." Nazo says

"Sonic warned us about you." Rage says

"Figures." Scourge says "That hedgehog would go get anything to get away."

"Enough!" Rage says

"Watch your attitude little pony or you won't see the light of day again." Nazo says

"I will give you one warning now Nazo and Scourge the hedgehogs leave this place now or else."

"Oh such a brave little one." Scourge chuckles "Now just who do you think you are to tell us two of the most powerful beings in existence what to do?"

"My name is Prince Burning Rage Prince of unity and Guardain of this world and along with my friends we will force you out of here if we must."

the two look at Rage before cracking up as if he was joking "Now you have wasted enough of my time." Nazo says forming an orb of energy "Tell us where the Chaos Emeralds are and we will spare your lives."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Rage lies

"You're lying I can sense the power of them." Nazo says launching the energy orb at them only for Twilight to protect them.

"Alright then have it your way!" Rage says "Shadow Christain now!" he says as he launches magic at the two foes.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow yells as Christain summons his Shadowbreaker and slices at Nazo who had just avoided the Chaos Spear as Rage follows Scourge with a Fire spell.

"Dark Ball!" Nazo yells throwing a large ball into the sky making Rage look in fear 'Oh no!' he thinks he knew this move if he didn't change now that attack will kill all of them. Rage flys into the air as Nazo laughs as he follows it through the clouds.

In the air Rage starting from the head a ring of light changes him to his hedgehog form as he puts his hand up to grab the attack and as he falls he pushes to stop it.

"any minute now this world will be nothing but a wasteland!" Nazo laughs as the glow gets brighter and the ball almost impacts the ground but is then stopped. "What the?!" he yells as Rage stands up pushing the ball up with one hand and a beam of light shoots the ball back up and turns it to vapor. "Who the-" Nazo growls looking at Rage in anger

"Long time no see Nazo." Rage says

"Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog!" he asks "But what happened to that pony who went after the Dark Ball?"

"You're looking at him" Rage says summoning his Blade of Chaos "I am Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog the Last of The Chaos Guardians AKA Prince Burning Rage the Prince of Unity and the Guardian of Equestria!" Rage chuckles

"You are not getting away with this!" Christain yells "Dawn Slice!" he says striking Scourge with a slice of light energy

"Agh!" he yells in pain "You will pay..." he says before a foot hits him in the head delivered by Shadow.

"Chaos Tech 88: Flames of Chaos!" Rage yells forming fires striking Nazo "Dark Chaos Aura!" Rage says with a glow Nazo felt his healing deminish

"What the-" Nazo pants "my healing..." he looks at Scourge "very well... Dark Fusion!" he yells as he and Scourge fuse into one blue green hedgehog.

"Oh no." Rage gasps

"You are done for!" he laughs as he is hit with a light speed attack from Sonic "Who did that?" the foe asks

"Looks like I am not too late to crash the party." Sonic chuckles

"Sonic!" Rage says as Twilight and her friends attempt a Rainbow Blast only to have it deflected and hit them doing a number to them. Rage looks in horror at them. The closing his eyes in anger he summons the Chaos Emeralds "alright that's it... guys its time we end this!" he says as the Emeralds spin turning Rage into his Perfect Chaos and the other two to their Hyper forms as he and Shadow have their Inhibitor Rings fly off. "now Shadow, Sonic!" Rage yells

"Right." the other two say as the three yell "Chaos Control!" and they warp where Rage was as they form their Triple Fusion Radic

"What the who are you?" Nazo asks though they were fused Nazo must still have had full control.

"I am..." the hedgehog says before warping to the hedgehog and roundhouse kicking him to the ground "Radic" he says

**To be continued**


	11. Chapter 11: Too perfect

**Chapter 11: Too perfect**

Radic looks at Nazo ready to strike again but Nazo was faster and lands a strong kick to the bright hedgehog. "Hmph." he chuckles before retaliating with a Chaos Lance which is again retaliated with a strange beam the did the unexpected. Radic yells in pain as a bright light blinds everyone and the three are seperated... but Sonic and Shadow were both in Dark Forms while Rage was on the ground exhausted.

"I win." Nazo laughs "And now the Chaos Emeralds will be mine!" Nazo charges a blast of energy and points it at Rage,

"Don't waste your energy Nazo..." Rage pants "Besides you still have my son to deal with." he chuckles as a light engulfs him

"RAGE!" Rainbow Dash yells running to his as he disapears

"No..." Twilight says

"Hmph how the heroes fall." Nazo says looking at the six ponies who were in shock "Now for you..." he says aiming the energy at them instead

as he releases it... "Chaos Tech 42: Protection ring!" a voice yells as a ring of protective energy protcts the six.

'Who did that?!" Nazo yells as Hikari drops down from the air,

"That would have been me!" he says drawing his sword

"who are you?" Nazo asks 'this hedgehog is strong but I haven't seen him anywhere before just who could he be?"

"My name is Hikari Chaotic the Hedgehog, son of Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog... and I am here to stop you!" Hikari says running without warning and landing a powerful slice on Nazo's chest.

"You...you...bastard." he pants noticing Rage's Dark Chaos effects still lingered on him "You will not defeat me... Sonic, Shadow take care of him!"

"Yes sir." they say as the leap for Hikari but... Sonic is stopped by a dark blue hedgehog with a long dark red stripe going down his head and over his first quill a white shirt and identical shoes to Sonic, and Shadow was stopped by a light gray hedgehog with quills like his but a dark green instead of red. He was waring a hoodie and jeans. Both had gray gloves and amber eyes.

"Who are you two?" Nazo asks

The dark blue one spoke first "My name is Wind the Hedgehog son of Sonic the Hedgehog" he says leaping to Hikari left as the other hedgehog staggers Shadow with the Katana he was using "My name is Mason the Hedgehog son of Shadow the Hedgehog." he says as he joins Hikari to the right.

"We are the sons of The Three Heroes." Hikari says "We will be the ones to stop you!"

"Is that so?" Nazo asks "We will see about that!" he laughs shooting energy at Hikari who warps away with Chaos Control only to appear again behind Nazo and unleash a Chaos Control Blade Rush on him.

Sonic charges a Light Speed attack at Wind but is caught in a tornado making it impossible to finish the charge "Alongside you speed I have some magic!" Wind chuckles striking Sonic with Lightning

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow yells launching Chaos Spears at Mason who blocks them before attacking Shadow with fire

"Hmph." was all Mason said with a smirk as he looks to see Nazo grab Hikari and throw him into a tree

"Ugh," he says wiping some blood from his lip "Inferno Chaos Raid!" Hikari yells as he slices Nazo at a fast rate hundreds of times before ending with a stronger blow

"Ionic Twister!" Wind yells as a tornado sucks Dark Sonic up with lightning hiting him multiple times and Mason uses a Fire Whirlwind on Shadow causing a similar effect except burning him over zapping him with lightning. This left Hikari and Nazo

"Its over!" Hikari yells charging energy in his blade "Chaos Finisher: Darkness' End!" he yells in an echoing voice slicing at Nazo only for him and his pals to warp away and their energy signatures gone.

"What the where did they go?!" Wind asks

"They fled..." Mason sighs

"They must have gone off world I can't detect them." Hikari says looking to the mane 6 who were all crying over Rage's death.

[Meanwhile: Chaos Realm]

"What in the world how can Nazo do that?" a female cat asks

"I fear something else is behind this..." Chaotix says

"Why?" the girl asks

"The timing of this is too perfect...too calculated for Nazo and Scourge to do... whoever is behind this is worse then both of them." Chatoix says

"What do we do with Rage gone?" the cat asks

"He's not dead... I can still sense him." Chaotix says

[Unknown location]

Rage lays amongst the white sand as he opens his eyes and looks around slowly... "Uhn... where am I? Could I be dead?"

"Thank goodness you woke up!" a voice says as Rage looks to see a red Aliconr that looks just like his form "I was afraid we lost you for a second there Rage." he says

"Do I know you?" Rage asks

"No my name is Chaotic Rage a Alicorn of Nega Equestia I found you out cold on the ground badly wounded are you okay?"

"I am fine but how did I end up here?" Rage asks

"I don't know I just found you." Chaotic Rage says

"Well that helps I need to get back to my pals in Equestria." Rage says trying to sit up

"In your condition you need to rest sir!" Chaotic Rage says pushing him back down "I will help you when healed but until then no means no!"

"Great..." Rage sighs silently

**to be continued**


	12. Chapter 12: Darkness

**Chapter 12: Darkness...**

(Chaos Realm)

"So if you know he's alive Chaotix go get him!" Emerald says

"I am afraid it is not that simple Emerald." Chaotix sighs

"What do you mean you said it yourself you could sense him!" Emerald says

"I know he is alive but I do not know where he is." Chaotix says "But there is one place I fear he might be... Rage must be in The Realm of Darkness."

"But how can that be?" a white hedgehog says "Why would Rage choose to go to The Realm of Darkness?"

"There is more to it then that... I do not think he wanted to go... someone interfered and now he is out of our reach." Chaotix sighs "The only one we could send we lost to The Darkness...to Nix."

"Let me go!" Emerald says "Let me find Rage! We have to get him back to Equestria before Nazo returns or everyone there is doomed including Icezer, Xage and Christain!"

"Emerald do you know what you are asking?" Chaotix asks "If you go you could compromise the location of our only sanctuary by just warping there through your light gates."

"Then I will use the Darkness." Emerald says "Rage told me that we all have some darkness in us but not to use it for it can overpower even the strongest of warriors but sometimes it may be the only way."

"We can't let you!" the hedgehog says "There has to be another way..."

[With Rage]

Rage wakes back up and sees Chaotic Rage sitting across from him "Well your awake again." he chuckles "Feeling better?"

"Yeah..." Rage says sitting on the edge of the bed. "Now where am I and who are you?"

"My name is Chaotic Rage and this is The Realm of Twilight." he says

"The what?" Rage asks

"This realm is between Light and Darkness but is closer to the darkness." Chaotic Rage says "Now who are you?"

"My name is Rage Chaotic" Rage says standing up "I have to return to The Realm of Light now.. but why and how am I here? I should be dead."

"That would be because I brought you here." a yellow stallion says walking in

"Joshua?" Chaotic Rage says "you're back early."

"Why would you bring me here?" Rage asks

"I was about when I saw what happened so I saved your life." the yellow pony says in response

[Equestria]

"I can't believe it..." Rainbow Dash cries "Rage is dead!" she and the mane 6 were all in shock to what had happened in the battle... they lost Rage and if it was not for Hikari, Wind and Mason they would be dead themselves.

"No..." Christain says coming out of a doorway of dark energy

"what?!" Twilight says

"I was with Chaotix and he says they still feel Rage's presence someone or something meddled and took him to another Realm where we cannot track him." Christain explains "They are deciding on what to do next."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asks "Someone stole Rage?"

"You could put it that way." Christain says

[Realm of Twilight]

Rage was ready to leave as he thanks the two for their help, "thanks for helping me you two."

"No problem," Joshua says

"Take care Rage!" Chaotic Rage says as Rage leaves he asks Joshua "Did you get it?"

"Yeah," he chuckles "I did."

"Okay let me see it." Chaotic Rage says as Joshua shows him a small fragment of energy "He won't even know."

Outside of the small town where the two resided in Rage stood tall feeling the wind in his quills as he inhaled the smell of the grass and activating his Chaos Sense he located the link to The Realms. "Alright I must hurry" Rage says sprinting off and over the bridge to the large open field. He needed to head north to the Temple that he sensed the Link in. but not long after he crossed the bridge a group of monsters spot him and charge for him "Oh I see how it is!" Rage says summoning his weapon "Guess I have to fight my way there!" he grins

[Equestria- Canterlot]

Luna and Celestia sat on their thrones as a guard runs to the two with a horrified look on his face. "Your majesties we have trouble."

"What is it?" Celestia asks

"Mephilies." the guard says and both princesses look at each other in fright as Celestia immediately writes to Twilight to warn her

Meanwhile in The Palace of Friendship the group was still sad that Rage had gone missing when they needed him as Twilight gets the letter. Christain stands up straight "What is it" he asks

"Mephilies has arrived and I bet Nazo is not far behind!" Twilight says

"I am on it." Christain says disappearing into the shadows

[Realm of Twilight]

Rage finally made it to the temple as he heads to the chamber a loud echoing voice was heard. "Who dares enter the Temple of Leviathan?" it booms as a large beast lands before Rage. It was dark purple and scales were every where. It stood about 7 Ft. tall not much taller then Rage it had claws, iron clad armor and on its back was a large sword.

"I am Rage Chaotic from The Realm of Light seeking to return home." Rage says as the beast looks at him

"Chaotic Rage! You cannot lie to me even in that outfit I know you are trouble you have ambitions to take that area over if you could get there." Leviathan says

"I think you got me mixed up!" Rage says "I am Rage Chaotic not Chaotic Rage." he says 'ugh this guys is dumb as he is blind...'

"Lies!" Leviathan yells swinging the sword at Rage who leaps back "If you manage to defeat me then you may pass but I have never lost a fight against you before!"

Rage sighs at the enemies stupidity and summons his sword before using Chaos Control to land a back slice on him. The beast swings over and tries to hit Rage but he was too fast and hits Leviathan in the face with his foot on the jump up as he charges his blade with fire "Inferno Blade!" he yells slicing Leviathan knocking him on the ground.

"You are not Chaotic Rage..." the large beast says "Forgive me... you may return." he says "Only with the Chaos Emeralds though can that terminal be activated and those have been lost to the ages."

"I think I will be okay." Rage says approaching the stand and holding a Chaos Emerald up "Chaos... Control!" he yells as a pillar of light engulfs him

[Equestria]

Christain was on his knees as were the other heroes with Mephilies and Nazo above him ready to begin the destruction of the world by destroying the small town of Ponyville. The two formed a large ball of energy and threw it at Christain.

[Music begin: Open Your Heart~Theme of Rage Chaotic-Crush 40]

Rage then appears through Chaos Control and blocks the attack. "What?!" Mephilies yells

"Impossible!" Nazo gasps as he sees Rage's eyes through the dust "I killed you!"

"Well you didn't do a good job of it." Rage chuckles "Since here I am standing in front of you."

"You just won't die!" Nazo says "Will you?"

"Lets settle this!" Rage says summoning the Chaos Emeralds as he then takes their power and turns into his Ultima Chaos Form. Now ready to stop his foes he summons his sword.

"Take this!" Nazo yells shooting energy balls at Rage who blocks them before rocketing through Nazo causing blood to fly from the wound on his arm.

"I won't let you touch Equestria!" Rage yells turning around "Chaos Tech 52: Shocking Chaos Impact!" he yells as he turns into a bolt of energy and strikes the ground shocking his foes with lightning as he lands a hard combo on the both of them before Nazo hits Rage with an energy disc cutting his arm badly.

"You are a fool hedgehog!" he laughs at Rage who looks at him

"I am going to destroy you!" Rage yells as he leaps for him and begins unleashing a flurry of attacks on him for several seconds until Nazo blocks and counters. Rage angered then attacks Nazo with a Firebolt burning his arm a bit.

"Ow!" he yells in pain "You pestering rodent!" he growls as Rage swings around him but stops mild-flight.

"What did you just call me?" he asks the hedgehog's

"I called you a rodent." Nazo chuckles

"NO one calls me a RODANT!" Rage yells his inhibitor rings coming off "Chaos Finisher!" he yelles with an echoing voice "Sun Strike!" he shouts as he releases a large amount of Light energy in a sword slice making Nazo disappear into thin air. With one dead and the other sent Celestia knows where Rage powers down and looks at his friends, "Is everypony okay?" he asks as Rainbow hugs him tightening

"Don't scare us like that!" she says

"I am sorry it wasn't my fault I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Rage says

"Rage is right it's all Sonic's fault" Shadow adds

"Exactly if he wasn't so rash on his choices none of this would have happened." Rage sighs

**To be continued**


	13. Chapter 13: Return of the Lost

Chapter 13: Return of the lost

_My name is Prince Burning Rage as you all know, With Mephilies dead and Nazo Celestia knows where things can settle down here in Equestria for some time hopefully. I cannot seem to get my mind off of the two ponies that saved me back before Nazo could kill me. Boy is Rainbow Dash mad about the whole thing though! Anyways I guess I should tell ya what's been happening since then huh?_

_Well its been a few weeks since all of that and our Shadows are visiting us right now. What are our Shadows you ask? Well a while back thanks to the work of Darkness the Hedgehog my pals and I were sent to an alternate form of Equestria where we met a second version of us basically. Now I know what you are thinking shouldn't they be evil? Well these guys are not they are great ponies and I think if Twilight and I didn't have our shadows we may have never figured out about the existence of Altestia and been able to save up from Nightmare Eclipse. Sure it was more a surprise but we knew him and his power extent before so it was a lot easier to stop him. Well right now the fourteen of us are on Angel Island chatting away discussing what has been going on._

Rage sat next to Rainbow looking out across the vast landscape of Equestria on The Emerald Shrine with Fluttershy bellow playing with some Chao, Knuckles was playing Cards with Chaos and sadly was not doing to well. Tikal and Twilight were talking with Pinkie Pie and Rarity dancing to Pinkies boom box with a handful of Chao. Christain lay spread out in the grass half asleep until water from the nearby lake splashes on him from Icezer.

"Hay!" Christain yells over to the icy blue hedgehog who was laughing along with the others. Christain then smirks as he jumps in after Icezer. Chaos who had left Knuckles before the red echidna went ballistic walked up to Rage and Rainbow Dash.

"Watch this" Chaos chuckles turning into a puddle and merging into the water. Soon he approaches the two hedgehogs as a small wave before quickly growing and releasing a loud roar making both hedgehogs turn and scream as the large wave crashes down on them flinging them out of the water and next to Tikal and Twilight as the rest begin to laugh at the prank even Knuckles was cracking up as Chaos came out of the water amused with the reaction.

"That was a good one!" Rainbow Dash says hoof bumping Chaos

"Why thank you." Chaos replies beaming with joy as Rage's eyes jolt to the right to see their Shadows on the edge of the island.

"Hay!" Shadow Rage yells as they walk over

"Hay long time no see!" Rage says brohoofing his other as the others meet theirs. "What brings you guys here?"

"What is something wrong with just a visit?" Shadow Rage chuckles

"No I never said that." Rage responds "I just wanted to make sure there wasn't anything bad happening."

"The only thing bad is these gosh darn gophers that keep burrowing in the orchards. It makes it hard for the trees to grow roots!" Shadow Applejack says

"You ever seen the movie Caddie Shack?" Rage asks her and she shakes her head "well if you need to get rid of some gophers just find all the holes, put some C4 or TNT into them and boom! No more gophers!" he says "Its a classic"

"Will it damage my trees though?" she asks

"Not ig you do it right." Rage says as Christain notices something on the ground and calls Rage over, "Hay Rage you might want to come see this!" he says and Rage walks over to see the unthinkable. There in The Everfree Forest... was Dr. Finitevus.

"About time!I can settle things here and now!" Rage yells rushing down as fast as he could before anypony could protest

In the Everfree Forest Dr. Finitevus walks up to a familiar path the one that held the alter that was used to revive Mephilies. The Echidna then performing some chant forms a dark green female mobian hedgehog out of what appeared to be nowhere as Rage lands behind them,

"Finitevus!" he yells as the Echidna turns to Rage "It's time I settle this!" he says

"Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog long time no see." he says "But you don't really think you have a chance against me."

"Shut up!" Rage yells as he powers up to his Perfect Chaos Form and dashes for Finitevus ramming him into a tree before warping and beating the living crap out of him. Soon he warps away and looks at the crimson hedgehog I pure anger as the rest appear, "This is not over hedgehog!"he spits disapearing.

"Did you win?" Rainbow Dash asks and Rage nods

"Come on," Rage says as they head out of the forest. On the edge Rage heard his name called by a strangely familiar voice and he turns to see... "Christina!" he gasps running over to his sister who was thought to be dead after she was used to revive Mephilies.

"Rage!" she smiles

"Rage don't do it!" Christain yells "Christina is not herself!" he yells grabbing the crimson hedgehog's arm "Stop and feel... she has dark aura all over her! She is part of The Darkness!" Christain says

"Are you really going to listen to him? Your mortal enemy? Or your own sister?" Christina asks as Rage looks at her focusing his energy to sense the darkness around him and it was as Christain said... she was just swarming with dark energy

"Christain is right Christina you are with the darkness." Rage says "And he is no longer my enemy but my ally, he is good now."

"You are a fool Rage Chaotic!" she growls leaping with claws ready to slice him open

"Just..." Rage says upset with his sister ..."why...?" he asks as he dodges

"Why would you go to the darkness?! Do you remember the last time?! I was lucky to save the real you!" Rage yells not sure what to think

"Shut up!" she growls leaping again only for Rage to block her this time with his arm and kick her off of him.

"Christina don't make me hurt you!" Rage begs not wanting to damage his own sister if he could avoid it. If there was one weakness he had that would have to be harming family and close friends even if they are corrupted by the darkness. He was answered with another strike of energy. "Very well if that is how you want it..." he sighs

**[Music: Vector To The Heavens~ Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days]**

Rage though regretful gets into a battle stance as she leaps again this time breaking his guard. And landing a small number of hits before he threw her off. Rage then looks at her as she forms a large bladed sword out of darkness. Rage then sticks his right hand out in front of him and his Blade of Chaos appears in his hand in a mixture of fire and light energy before he sets back to a battle stance. This time Rage attacked first and was able to hit Christina a few times before she blocked a blow opening him up and she began to slice away on him. Rage still grieving slowly felt another emotion take it's place... anger... suddenly Rage forces her back in anger.

"You know what!" he yells in an echoing voice as his Inhibitor Rings glow "If that is how you want it to be then fine! See if I care!" he yells as he crouches down and flares up with energy "Zero Chaos Transform!" he yells as he transforms into his Zero Chaos Form starting from his Inhibitor rings it spreads. He was now blocked off from all Chaos powers but for an astronomical boost in his other abilities and to exit he just had to turn his inhibitor rings to the right. Then he runs to Christina and hits her with a hard punch.

"You are going to pay for that!" she yells leaping for him only to be frozen to an ice cycle and Rage to add fire adding more damage as she falls to the ground fading to the shadows. "This is not over Rage Chaotic!" she says

**[Music Stop]**

"Rage are you okay?" his friends ask worried

"I am fine..." Rage says with depression in his voice.

**To be continued**

**Q/A from Ash the hedgehog**

**To Amy and Sally: Why Are You Enemy's With Spencer?**

**Amy: I just don't like him**

**Sally: he's that type of guy that just annoys me,**

**To Dex: How Are You Doing?**

**Dex: Horible I have to sit and watch Nix use my body for evil and battle Rage and his pals! It sucks!  
><strong>

**To Sonic: *Sigh* Why The Heck Did You Bring Nazo and Scourge To Equestria? You Are Really Dumb Aren't You?**

**Sonic: How was I supposed to know that they would follow me?!**

**Shadow: They were chasing us you idiot *Smacks sonic upside the head*  
><strong>

**To Mephiles: How The Heck Did You Return and Why Did You Send Me To Mobius And Turn Me Into A Hedgehog?!**

**Mephilies: Because I am evil  
><strong>

**to Shadow: Wait... You Have A Son?**

**Shadow: yeah you got a problem with that?**

**to Chaotix: Can You See The Future?**

**Chaotix: No I cannot see the future, remember the Future has yet to be written I can only see the possible futures  
><strong>

**To Pinkie: Why Are You So Crazy?**

**Pinkie Pie: Am not!**

**Everyone else: She's just Pinkie Pie  
><strong>

**To Fluttershy: If My Pokemon Returned Would You Wan't To See Them? Your So Sweet and Kind By The Way. **

**Fluttershy: if they are cute sure! But um...if they are... scary looking uh monsters then no... and thanks for the compliment...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

In the middle of Saddle Arabia Twilight was with Lunar Relic at a dig site helping him search for the remaining parts to the tablet he had found. In the small hole she was sweeping sand away when a glimmering sparkle catches her eye and she finds a strange gemstone and picks it up. It was a normal ruby so she put it in her bag and continued the dig.

"Well Twilight I think that's all this place has to offer." Lunar Relic says

"Why?" Twilight asks

"Well for starts we have uncovered a whole ancient pony city from at least 3000 years ago." Lunar Relic says looking around at the sand forged buildings around them and the mountains of sand above. "Best we head home."

"Yeah I guess you're right." the purple Alicorn replies as they walk the stairs back up and head back to Ponyville. What they did not notice was in the ruby the Twilight had picked up it glowed with energy as she left.

In Ponyville Rage was sitting on a cloud with Rainbow Dash who was snuggling the red alicorn who was almost asleep when he feels a chill wind and looks to see Icezer appear with some snow around him. "Hay Rage, Rainbow Dash Twilight and Lunar are on their way back hime and we planned to meet them at the train station want to come?" he asks

"Sure thing!" Rage says getting up and Rainbow Dash looks at him waking up

"What's up?" she asks

"Twilight and Lunar are on their way back so we are going to meet them want to come with?" Rage repeats what Icezer says as Rainbow Dash stands up and stretches before nodding her head following the two to the train station.

A round an hour later and maybe 20 minutes of waiting the train finally arrives and the two step out to be met with a hug from their friends. "Well this is a surprise!" Lunar chuckled

"Wow you guys really did miss us" Twilight says

"You bet Twilight!" Spike says

"So, how did it go?" Applejack asks

"Was it excruciatingly hot?" Rarity asks

"Well not quite but it was pretty hot." Lunar says

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Fluttershy asks

"Was there a party?!" Pinkie asks

"We found most of it. There are still two pieces but they are somewhere else." Twilight says "Oh!" she exclaims digging in her bag "I found this too!" she shows them the ruby and gets some ohhs and ahhs from the six.

"It's so...so..." Rairty swoons before falling only for Applejack to catch her

"Where did you find something so beautiful?" Fluttershy asks

"I found while we were almost done. We dug up an entire Ancient Pony City!" Twilight says

"Hay maybe it's one of those cursed gems that will haunt and posses the one who steels it from it's rightful home!" Rainbow Dash jokes as everypony laughs

"Return me now or be doomed for eternity!" Rage says in a mockingly evil voice

"Oh no they are going to curse me with white spider web hair!" Applejack laughs

"HAY WHAT ABOUT THE PARTIES!?" Pinkie Pie yells

"None." Lunar says "We were to busy to do much."

"WHAT?!" Pinkie gasps grabbing him "How can you not even have a little cake?!"

"Pinkie..." Applejack sighs pulling her off "They were there on business not for fun" she rolls her eyes at the hyperactive pink pony.

"Come on I bet they need to rest after all they did just get home." Icezer says

"Now that you mention it yeah..." Twilight pauses yawning "I could use some rest." she finishes and she, Lunar and Icezer head to The Palace of Friendship where Christain sat reading a book on Canterlot History. Rage and Rainbow follow Pinkie Pie to Sugar Cube Corner

"Hay Twilight welcome home!" he says as she walks in

"Hay Christain what's going on?" she asks him as he stands up

"Not much" he says,

With Rage, Rainbow and Pinkie who had just stopped. "Uh-oh!" she says

"What?" Rage asks as he looks at her

"I am getting something..." she says as he stomach growls, the her eyes flutter, her tail twitches and her head shakes "rumbling tummy, fluttery eyes, twitchy tail, shaking head..." she says her Pinkie Sense had something "My Pinkie Sense says that... somepony is going to fall!" she says

"Well that's useful but the only question is... who and what kind?" Rage asks

"Dunno my Pinkie Sense isn't always crystal clear." Pinkie says as they hear a crash and turn to see Rainbow on the ground

"Oh well I guess that's it." Rage says helping her up

"No silly Rainbow Dash stumbled she didn't fall." Pinkie says bouncing off

"Isn't that pretty much the same thing?" Rage asks under his breath with a shrug

That night in The Palace of Friendship Twilight was emptying her bag of the stuff from her trip. As she was about to put it away the ruby she found glimmered in the light as she notices it and bring it out and looks at it. "Oh yeah almost forgot this!" she says looking at it "Still thought I wounder what it was doing out there..." she says looking at it when a sparkle turns her curious glare into a blank, glare into space...

The next day Rage wakes up and heads to The Palace of Friendship to get his book back from Twilight as he knocks the door creeks open. Rage feeling like something bad happened prepared himself for anything as he continued to Twilight's room. "Twilight?" he calls knocking on the door when no answer comes he opens the door and sees Twilight staring at the ruby with the blank look and saliva dripping from her mouth. Rage walks over to her "TWILIGHT!" he yells loudly nudging her as she shakes her head surprised looking at Rage.

"Oh! Rage what happened? Why are you here?" she asks

"Are you okay Twilight? I found you staring blankly at the ruby you found back in Saddle Arabia is something up with it or are starting to turn into Rarity?" he asks her

"Nope everything is fine!" she says pushing him out of her room "Now if you will excuse me I have some... letters to write to Princess Celestia!" she stutters as Rage looks at her strangely as she slams the door locking it

"That was weird..." Rage says putting a hoof to his chin "Twilight does not write to Celestia anymore... I'll talk to Lunar maybe there is something about that ruby... he'd be the next one to ask." Rage says to himself walking out and down to Lunar's shop opening the door with a bell ring.

"Good morning Rage what can I do ya for?" the maroon unicorn asks

"Morning Lunar I needed to talk to you about that ruby Twilight found." Rage says

"Oh what about it?" Lunar asks curious as to why he would come asking that

"Well I found Twilight this morning staring blankly at it and from the looks of it she had been like that all night." Rage says

"Interesting..." Lunar says "I don't see what would cause something like that though since most of the artifacts with curses or other enchanting effects were dug up ages ago."

"I know that is why it worries me.. could Twilight have found some Dark Magic Artifact?" Rage asks

"I highly doubt it since she would have done something under it's power by now." Lunar says

"Okay well I will let you know if anything happens." Rage says returning to The Palace where Christain stood with a disturbed look on his face "Christain what's wrong?" Rage asks him

"Oh thank goodness Rage I think there is something about that ruby Twilight has... I sensed some dark aura coming from it earlier and when I asked her about it she looked at me like I was insane." Christain explains

"That's not a good thing." Rage says walking in "I will check on her." he says when he sees the hallway he was shocked... it was an absolute mess! Twilight would never allow that mess in her home! Let alone a friends! Rage rushes to her room where he stood in shock at what he saw...

There sat Twilight with the ruby in a necklace and a Dark Magic Spell book! Rage runs in and yells "Twilight what is going on here?!"

"Rage have you ever wondered why all things must end?" she asks

"Huh?" Rage asks

"You know ever since I got back I got to thinking... my friends and I will no longer age with out connections to you and Chaos but the others will... could there be a way to fix that? I found it! In this book I can make Equestira eternal!" she says looking at Rage with crazed eyes

Rage looks at her like she had lost it "What?" he says

"Now then Rage bask in the glory!" she says as she casts the spell and he uses Chaos Control to warp to Sugar Cube Corner where the others were as they see the glow

"Rage what is going on?!" Applejack asks

"No time to explain," Rage says "RUN!" he yells as they see the large energy come from Twilight's palace and they follow him until he stops and focuses his enegry

"Rage what are you doing?" Rainbow Dash asks

"Saving Equestria some more time!" he says increasing his focus "Hold that which shuns the light keep Darkness contained Chaos Tech 30: Light Chaos Protection Field!" he yells as a large dome of white tinted energy surrounds Ponyville stopping the spreading darkness in it's tracks

"What in the world is happening?" Rairty asks

"I will explain later right now we need to get to Celestia!" Rage says as they continue their run

**To be continued..**

**Q/A**

**Luna: What if you meet the Man on the Moon?**

**Luna: I don't know... I should think I would ask him if he is lonely since I sure was!**

**Pinky: What if you Meet Deadpool?  
><strong>

**Pinkie: Ooo that would be awesome! I would ask him about EVERYTHING**

**Mephies: Who is taking orders in the Dark Legeon you or Dr. Finitevus. Seams like Dr. Finitevus is giving you the orders to do the work. **

**Mephilies: I will tell you this much it is not him or I there is another... that is all I will tell**

**Sally: If you want to be a Super form like Sonic what it will be?  
><strong>

**Sally: I do not know if I could think of a different way besides just golden...**

**Rage: If you meet Superman what you say to him?  
><strong>

**Rage: I would have to ask how everyone can fall for such a simple disguise. I mean take off your fake glasses and rip off your business suit and ta da you are Superman.**

**Tails: Do you watch Death Battle?  
><strong>

**Tails: You mean when I beat Luigi who obviously didn't stand a chance?**

**Shadow: If you want to face the Greatest Fighter in the world. Who will it Be?  
><strong>

**Shadow: Depends, I have only met one fighter better then me and he sure would beat Ryu and Scorpion and their pals but I would say Ryu. The other is Rage he has my respect as a fighter**

**Eggman: Were is Scratch and Grounder? Since I haven't see them in years  
><strong>

**Eggman: I turned those boltheads into scrap metal! They were useless a failed shmop!**

**Rarity: What is the Best Dress you ever Made and also did Blueblood get his just deserts for mistreating you?  
><strong>

**Rarity: My best dress? Oh I would have to say the best dress was the one I made for Twilight when she and Rage were honored for their heroism after they helped with one of the Mephilies encounters. And as for the other one Do not mention that hooflicker at all of course he did!  
><strong>

**Rainbow Dash and Sonic: If you two compete in the world Fastest agents Superman, Road Runner, Speedy Gonzauise, The Flash and Knight Rider who will win? **

**Sonic: Me**

**Rainbow Dash: No I would!**

**Sonic: oh yeah?**

**Rainbow Dash: Yeah!**

**Rage: quit arguing I would beat both of you and you know it!**

**Rainbow Dash: *Silent***

**Sonic: *Silent***


	15. Chapter 15: The Key to Victory!

**Chapter 15: The Key to Victory!**

"WHAT?!" Princess Celestia and Luna yell as loud as physically possible at the explanation Rage and the others had given them.

"Yeah, I was able to keep it contained to Ponyville until we can figure something out but it will not hold long." Rage says "We need to do something and now! What do we do?"

"It sounds like Twilight found The Nightmare Ruby." Celestia says

"The Nightmare Ruby?" everypony asks

"I thought The Nightmare Ruby was a mere Legend."

"As did I..." Celestia sighs "The problem is nopony not even I knows how to defeat those empowered by it."

"Well I do." a voice says as Chaotix appears out of nowhere scaring everypony

"You really have to stop doing that, Chaotix." Rage sighs

"right" he says clearing his throat "Ahem... Anyhoo there was only one way to stop those empowered by it and that was with a special power that was once within all Blades of Chaos." Chaotix says signaling Rage to reform to his Hedgehog form and summon his. Rage does so without questions "Unfortunately they are no longer which is why they are called Blades of Chaos. Back when they had this power they were called Keys of Chaos." Chaotix says using some of his power to make a mock image of one in his hand. It looked like Rage's weapon but there were spikes on the tip and a hilt that wrapped around the Handle (If you go to Rage's Wiki page there is a picture of it link in my profile). "Now Rage in order to save Twilight you must venture into The Chaos Realm of this world to find where the power sleeps. You can bring one friend with you from Mobius and one from Equestria but that is all."

"What about the barricade if I am in there it will lose power and then the curse will spread!" Rage says to Chaotix

"I will take care of keeping the barricade up do not worry about it. Now what I can tell you Keys of Chaos were removed for a reason but you have no other option." Chaotix says "Now select your partners now."

"Christain I want you to come with me and..." Rage looks at his friends... "Rainbow Dash..."

"Aww yeah!" she says

"I want you to stay here and keep an eye on the barricade for us... Lunar I want you to come with me."

"What?" Rainbow Dash asks disappointed "Why?

"Rainbow Dash I love you and I can't stand to see you get hurt... I know what The Chaos Realms are like they are unlike anything you can imagine when it comes to their danger levels I am afraid you will get hurt and I will end up blaming myself... it is easier if I just avoid the whole possibility by keeping you here." Rage explains "I hope you understand."

the rainbow Pegasus looks at Rage for a second and soon feels bad for her outburst "Yeah that makes sense" she says if she did get hurt it would only hurt Rage more as much as she wanted to go she agreed with him and he and the two he selected look a Chaotix, "Now in order to enter the Chaos Realms you must leave your physical bodies behind. I will separate your spirits from your bodies. If you are harmed inside your physical form will still be harmed so you die in there you die out here. Once you enter the Chaos Realm and recover what you need return to this place and you will find the exit good luck." he says as the three nod noting they were ready.

Chaotix puts his hands up and focuses some energy at the three who feel tingly before fainting. However they quickly look to see the Chaos Realm of Equestria. It looked just like normal except everything was tinted blue indicating the spiritual connection. The three look at each other seeing as they were the same as normal the only thing was they all had a mark on their hand.

"What is it?" Christain asks

"Dunno." Rage says looking at it, it was some kind of sword with energy swirling around it and it even looked like it was moving within the energy swirls. The swirls went around the sword's blade which formed as the connecting for the two haves of a large heart shape.

"Can you three hear me?" Chaotix's voice comes from nowhere and the three yell to let him know. "Okay if you are wondering what that mark on your hand is it is what is called Māku Kara Anoyo or The Mark from the other worlds. It indicates you are here on a trial, test or other business and lets the protectors know to allow you access to certain ares proving you are not a random Chaos Beast. This all I can tell you now Rage you should be able to sense the power signature good luck!" Chatoix says as his voice fades

Rage stands with his eyes closed and inhales deeply before exhaling "Found it." he says

"where do we need to go?" Christain asks

"It is in The Castle of The Two Sisters." Rage says "A walk in the park." he smirks "C'mon," Rage runs off at high speeds and the other two follow at the same speed. Soon they meet some of the Chaos beasts but being in a hurry they just shot magic at them which took care of them rather quickly. In no time they made it to The Castle of The Two Sisters.

"HALT!" A booming voice says as the two statues in front put their axes in front of the door blocking the group from entering "only those with the Māku Kara Anoyo may pass here. Show the mark, leave or be destroyed." they look at the three who hold up their hands and show the mark "Marks confirmed Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog Chaos Guardian, Christain the Hedgehog and Lunar Relic. Rage the power you seek is within summons your Blade of Chaos now and strike the blessing alter inside with it." they command as they move the large axes out of their way and Rage forms his sword. Walkin in they see the large alter mentioned by the Guardians.

"He who holds the blade bathed in Chaos strike this Alter to return the power of old." Rage reads aloud before continuing to do so. Striking the slab it directed to the sword instantly changes. The small hilt expands and two blue energy swirls form around the hilt and turn into the sword material as they meet at the small green gem on the bottom. Two red spines grow on each side of the hilts top and the eye in the base of the blade splits into two and close as a line forms make it look like a frowning face. Finally four spines appear in the top area of the blade and the golden energy then fades. Rage looking at it slowly removes it and looks at it.

"Woah..." he says as the eyes open

"You are my master?!" the sword yells surprising the three "You are a but a young hedgehog! How did you come to wield me what happened to Kuzai?"

"Bureijingukaosu" Rage says calling the sword by its name "It has been along time since you have had this power in you Kuzai is long since dead. I just revived you so to say."

"Oh..." Bureijingukaosu says "I see so your are me new wielder a young insolent hedgehog... what were the Masters thinking?!"

"Look buddy I am The Last Chaos Guardian unless My apprentice pulls his act together and I have had no training I am self-taught so I would watch yourself!" Rage grunts

"Well if that is the case what is your name master?" Bureijingukaosu asks

"My name is Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog and I think I liked it better when you couldn't talk." Rage sighs

"Well good thing I can only talk in Chaos Realms then." Bureijingukaosu replies

"Yeah yeah just be quit." Rage says turning to the two who were chuckling at the argument "Let's get out of here so we can save Twilight from that damned ruby."

"The Nightmare Ruby?" Bureijingukaosu asks

"I thought I told you to shut it." Rage says turning his eyes to the sword which he had put across his shoulders

"Yes I understand that but I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page here." the sword replies

"Just shut up..." Rage says grinding his teeth in frustration as they leave the castle and soon arrive at Canterlot where they arrived Bureijingukaosu saying nothing more the rest of the way.

"You know I have never seen this Chaos Realm before where are we?" Bureijingukaosu asks beaking the silence

"Equestria." Rage replies who had calmed down

"Oh and Rage." Bureijingukaosu says to the hedgehog

"What?" he asks holding him so they could look at each other

"Since I won't be able to talk with you out side of here and Angel Island good luck." the blade replies

"Thanks." Rage says as the three step into the orange light returning them to their physical forms. They stand up and are greeted by their friends, Chaotix and the princesses

"How did it go?" Chaotix asks. To respond Rage puts his right hand out and in a flash of fire, light and a green swirl of Chaos energy his now Key of Chaos appears. "Great." he smiles warmly

"Well wish me luck everypony." Rage says and the all hug him in reply as they head to the Chaos energy field Chaotix had been keeping up for Rage. "Okay open it." he says and Chaotix does so so Rage could enter. Once he does Chaotix closes it instantly leaving Rage to fight this one alone...

Rage reaches The Palace of Friendship and walks into Twilight room where she sat in a long furry robe that was dark purple with The Nightmare Ruby on her necklace. "I was wondering when you would show up." she says

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Rage says putting his weapon at a ready position

"Why can you not see the sorrow that would occur when the others die and we are left Rage? How will you feel?" Twilight asks

"Twilight everything must end that such is fate. This immortal world will only last so long if I do not then somehting will come along and end it in some way." Rage says pointing his blade at the Alicorn "Now I am going to save your from that cursed ruby and set everything right!"

"Very well I guess you could not understand then I am finished with you time to swat you aside." Twilight says obviously it was the ruby talking as she summons a large four armed beast with swords in each hand that formed from her shadow

[Music: Open Your Heart K-Klub ReMiX-Crush40/K-Klub~ Theme of Rage Chaotic The Hedgehog (Version 2)]

"Bureijingukaosu!" Rage yells as his sword beams with energy "Let's do this!" Rage then leaps for the monster which slices for him with one of the swords and he blocks it with ease but it forces him to land and continue blocking.

"Resistance is Futile!" Twilight says as one arm comes from behind and hits Rage pretty good making him fall down but quickly get back up

"Chaos Blade Strike!" Rage yells as he charges his weapon with energy and slices the monster at the base of it stunning it. Rage then leaps into the air where the Ruby was sitting in it's chest and began to attack at it in a fury of slices until he was forced back by the monster with no damage done. "Damn." he grunts as he is hit again but this time Twilight continued hitting him not showing she was going to give any mercy. 'Fine...' Rage thinks 'that how it has to be...' he then gets up and was bent over from the wounds. He was surprised something was keeping them from healing.

"You still stand to challenge me even though it is clear you are outmatched?" she asks "Amusing..."

Rage then his struck again to fall...

Meanwhile on Angel Island the others were watching what was happening in Tikal's reflecting pool. "Rage!" Rainbow cries "Get out of there!"

"Do not continue brother she will destroy you!" Icezer yells

"Do not be a fool Rage!" Christain yells "If you can not win it is no big deal!"

The Chaos Emeralds swirl around him and pick him up. He was still slouched and he opens his eyes and points his left pointer finger at her. "Play time is over Twilight! It's time to step up and show you what I've got!" he says as he gathers the energy from the emeralds

"What is he doing?!" Twilight yells.

"What does she mean by that she knows Rage is using one of his Chaos Forms!" Applejack scoffs

"That cannot truly be Twilight." Christain says "The ruby has total control of her otherwise she would have known. Now let us just see what happens..."

Rage shoots his eyes open and a bright pillar of golden light engulfs him blinding Twilight. When it subsides Twilight looks back to see Rage floating off of the ground in his Ultima Chaos Form looking at her with his now amber eyes. "What... what is this?" she asks as Rage re-summons Bureijingukaosu

"I am Ultima Chaos Rage!" he says

"and Bureijingukaosu!" his blade speaks surprising Rage "You are in an Ultima Chaos Form so I can speak with you here."

"What an interesting blade... it can talk..." Twilight says

"I am Bureijingukaosu the strongest Key of Chaos to be created!" Rage's smart mouthed sword says "And you are going to feel the wrath of my blade!"

"We will see about that you oversized letter opener!" Twilight says attempting a strike at Rage who warps out of the way and then slices at the ruby again but like last time is forced back after so long but this time there was a crack in it.

"Good now you know what to do Rage! Finish her off!" Bureijingukaosu tells him

"It's over!" Rage says lifting him up to the heavens as he charges energy "Ultima Chaos Blade Dash!" he yells as he rockets to Twilight with his blade pointed at the ruby and goes right through it.

"Impossible I cannot be shattered!" the beast roars "This is not over..." the voice fades as Rage lands in front of the now passed out Twilight and thanks his weapon before dismissing him and forming a fist. He throws his hand out and he reverts to his normal form and the curse disappears as he walks up to Twilight.

[Music Stop]

"What...happened?" she asks "Last thing I remember is emptying my bag and... now nothing..." she looks at Rage

"Let's say that ruby of yours was a bit more then we expected." Rage says walking her out to get her to the hospital.

"Oh..." she says before passing out. When Rage gets her to the Ponyville hospital the nurse puts her on a gurney and runs her in as a doctor does some basic first aid for Rage's wounds

"Thank you." Rage says when the doctor finishes up

"No problem Prince Rage." he says closing the first aid kit "If it starts to get infected come back okay?"

"I will." Rage says getting up with a grunt of pain and walks out where his friends were wating

"Will Twilight be okay?" Fluttershy asks and Rage nods

"She needs some medical care and rest but she should pull through." Rage says

**To be continued**


	16. Chapter 16: Fancy 101

**Chapter 16: Fancy 101**

AS the sun rises Rarity was running through the streets to The Palace of Friendshp "Oh sweet Celestia I am late!" she says as she bursts in where the six friends were wating

"Rarity where have ya been?" Applejack asks

"Sorry everypony I was busy.." she says

"What takes you so long?" Twilight asks

"This!" Rarity says showing a letter about a get together in Canterlot

"Wow!" Twilight says reading it 'Rarity you are invited to a Canterlot festival for the highest class ponies in Equestria. You must have a Stallion! from, Fancy Pants."

"That's great and all sugarcube but who will you take?" Applejack asks

"Oh I know somepony..." Rarity says looking at Rage who looks back

"Oh no!" Rage says "There is no way..."

A few minutes later Rage was in a spiffy outfit made by Rarity and his crown walking next to her in the streets of Canterlot "I... am going...to...a...fancy...party..." he sighs looking at her "Rarity I am not exactly the ahem... fancy type."

"Oh don't you worry Rage just follow my lead and you won't have anything to worry about." she says flipping her hair leading Rage to Fancy Pants' home which was rather large with him standing on the porch.

"Why if it isn't Rarity." he says walking up to them "And who is this mighty handsome stallion with you."

"My name is Ra-" Rage begins but he his kicked by Rarity's back right leg and he clears his throat "ahem I am Prince Burning Rage Prince of Unity, Guardian of Equestria and The Chaos Emeralds." he corrects himself doing his best to act fancy and Rarity winks at him

"oh why Prince Burning Rage it is an honor to meet you." Fancy Pants says "I never would have expected you to have such a fancy side to you."

"why of course he does he is Canterlot Royalty afterall." Rarity says

"Yes, but he is a bit of the rough sort from what we have seen." one of the ponies next to Fancy Pants says looking him

"Well just because I can be rough when our beloved land is threatened does not mean I am only that way." Rage says in response

"Hrm of course Prince Rage and that other ahem thing you can turn into with your magic is just so extraordinary" the pony says

"Yes but the outfit is rather crude tell me where you got such an outfit?" a mare asks

"Uh Prince Rage and I need to go get our room settled in The Castle." Rarity says butting into the conversation afraid he might break his act.

"I can get it done later" Rage says to Rarity "I know its a bit crude but it was something my late mother gave me special as a young child before she passed away I guess you could say it is a way I remember her." Rage replies to the mare as a dinner bell rings

"Why it seams the food is ready to be served shell we?" Fancy Pants suggests

"Why yes I am quite hungry after the trip here." Rage says "What about you m'lady?" he asks Rarity surprising her

"But of course," she replies following them to the table right next to Rage "what are you doing?" she asks

"I am making the best impression like you asked." Rage says to her

"I thought you didn't like fancy..." Rarity says

"Rarity I have battled darkness, saved the world and helped other ponies with some of the hardest things I have ever done. Being fancy? That is about as easy as taking a nap." Rage whispers "Besides this is kind of fun."

"Well this is a nice surprise." she chuckles as they sit down and watch the servers put out plates of very fancy looking salads and other vegetarian items. "oh Bleu Carrots with a house salad my favorite."

"It has been quite a long time since I have had this myself." Rage says as a scream is heard and he perks his head up and walks to the large windows along with the others in the large dining room to see a handful to teenage dragons making a mess one throws a rock through the window making everypony back up and mumble amongst themselves in fear as the dragons fly up they were red, green and blue

"My what a party you have here." the red oen says destroying a table

"too bad this stuff looks so expensive." the green one says

"Oh well not like they will do anything about it." the blue one says

"Somepony do something!" a mare yells as the gang of dragons continue breaking various things

"Enough!" Rage yells at them

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?" the red dragon asks bending down to look the red alicorn in the eyes "bill me for it?" he chuckles flicking Rage's nose ticking him off a bit. Rage then uses his magic to turn to his hedgehog form putting him at about 6 ft. 5 in. around the same of the dragons. His fancy suit Rarity made was replaced with his normal attire he wore as a hedgehog.

Rage looks him dead in the eyes "Touch me one more time see what happens." he says glaring at the punks

"I am not scared of some magic trick." he replies poking Rage's chest rather hardly making the red hedgehog leap up and spin kick the dragon in to the table he had smashed making the ponies gasp

"Red!" the other two say

"Are you alr/ight?" the blue one asks helping him up with the green one

"I am fine Aqua." he says looking at Rage in anger "But somepony is about to be anything but..." he snorts some smoke coming out

"Well why don't we take this outside?" Rage asks kicking the three out of the window they had broken "you three should be ashamed of yourselves" he scoffs in sarcasm

"You have quite a smart mouth!" Red yells lunging for Rage who kicks him in the face again before grabbing him in a magical grip

"You three are not the sharpest and your fighting skills are really bad." Rage says "Good bye," Rage then throws them off into the skies far away from even The Crystal Empire. Rage then morphs back to his Alicorn form and flies back up to the room in the large mansion. "Quite sorry about that I simply couldn't let them destroy such a nice affair." Rage says

"Thank you Prince Burning Rage you have saved my dinner party." Fancy Pants says "Er what's left of it anyway." he says looking at the broken furniture all around

"Allow me" Rage says as his horn glows and all of the tables, chairs. And dining sets are returned to normal like nothing happened then looking at the window he repeats the same process. "Whew there you go" he sighs holding his head "Sorry about ruining that."

"Ruined?" Fancy Pants asks "You put them int their place!"

"I say you gave them quite a rump kicking." a stallion says

"Sometimes we need something to liven up a party Prince Burning Rage and I think that just about did it... although I never expected something like this." Fancy Pants says "Miss Rarity thanks for bring him along with you."

"Oh why of course!" Rarity says blushing

"Well I must be going that repair spell gave me the most troubling headache and I must rest." Rage says "I hope we may meet again," with that Rage flies on home leaving Rarity with the rest,

**To be continued**

**PinkieL Ha Rage actually liked it XD**

**Rage: Shut up...**


	17. Chapter 17: Just give it up!

**Chapter 17: Just give it up!**

Rage wakes up to Rainbow Dash accidentally knocking him as she gets out of bed. "oops sorry Rage!" she chuckles

"It's fine..." Rage yawns stretching his wings and back, "So we have anything happening?"

"Well I need to get the skies cleared from the overnight Thunderstorm." the cyan Pegasus responds "you can help if you'd like."

"Sure thing! With me by your side we could clear the skies in 3 seconds flat!" Rage says

"You think so?" she asks

"I know so!" Rage chuckles letting her know without a doubt he was sure of it.

"Well let's go!" Rainbow Dash says as the race out of the cloud house "1...2...3..."

"DONE!" Rage yells right at the flat of the third second. "Told you three seconds flat!" he chuckles

"Yeah insane!" Rainbow Dash says "No two ponies could ever match that time!"

"Yeah!" Rage says giving her a hoof bump

"Good morning Rage!" Discord says popping out of his mane

"Why hello Discord what brings you to the middle of my head?" Rage asks shaking him out

"Aren't we peppy this morning." he says

"Well it's Icezer's birthday and I have a surprise for him that I am just so excited to give him." Rage says

"Oh! It's his birthday awesome! So wheres the party?" Rainbow Dash asks

"I still need to check with Pinkie on that one she said she would get it taken care of." Rage replies

"So Rage can I get your help with something?" Discord asks

"Depends on what it is." Rage replies looking at him

"Fluttershy is away and she asked me to watch over he animals and well..." Discord pauses trying to think on how to explain it,

"Out of hand?" Rage asks and Discord nods "I will see what I can do... but I am not as good as Fluttershy but I am pretty goo with animals myself." he sighs landing on the ground bellow "I can go to Pinkie after words and check on how everything is coming anyways."

"Thank you Rage!" Discord says "you are a true friend!" Rage smiles at the comment as he enters the Pegasus' cottage and looks at the animals

"Hay is that how Fluttershy would want you to behave?" he asks in a loud voice for all of the animals to hear. This stopped them dead in their tracks. "I know if you acted like this with her around she'd make you sorry huh?" he asks and all of them nod "So here's the deal if you behave yourselves with Discord until Fluttershy comes back I will let this slide otherwise we wouldn't want dear Fluttershy finding out now would we?" he looks at the animals who all shake their heads no and clean everything up.

"Wow Rage how did you?" Discord asks

"They know I would tell Fluttershy and trust me they do not like it when she is upset with them." The crimson Alicorn replies

"You just seem to know what to do Rage." Discord sighs shaking his head "I wish I could be more like that."

"Work on it and you will trust me." Rage says walking out of the cottage "Take care!" he yells before flying to Pinkie Pie's place on Sugar Cube Corner. He knocks on the door and Pinkie opens it blowing a streamer in his face.

"Oh hi Rage!" the hyperactive pony says jumping up and down

"Morning Pinkie how's Icezer's party coming along?" he replies to her

"Oh! I just finished up!" Pinkie jumps with joy "Come on!" she says dragging him into the building and he gazes at the set up. It was just perfect. A large banner with 'Happy Birthfay Icezer!' pinned to the wall, cake, sweets, presents, everything!

"It's perfect Pinkkie Pie thank you!" Rage says

"No problemo! Now by having me as the Party planner you understand that this is guaranteed to be the bestest most amazing party possible! And you willsettle for nothing less?!" Pinkie says looking him in the eye

"I understand that Pinkie otherwise I would have never chosen you in the first place." Rage chuckles "Okay 3:00 got it?"

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie says as Rage leaves

"Alright." he says before walking out and forming a cell phone and calling his brother since it was already 2:30

[Westside City-Mobius]

"So when I connected the two up to the main generator the engine failed." Tails explains to Icezer who was looking at the plane engine.

"There is your problem your input wire from the stabilizer to the main hub has a fault in it." Icezer says pointing out a nearly destroyed wire when he feels his phone vibrate. "Hold up," he says picking up the phone "Hay Rage what's up?" he asks

"Icezer I need you at Sugar Cube Corner in Equestria it's an emergency!" Rage says

"Okay I will be right there!" Icezer says hanging up and looking at the two tailed fox

"What's up?" he asks

"I need to go Rage needs me." Icezer says

"Oh alright see you later Icezer and thanks for the help!" Tails says as he warps away

[Sugar Cube Corner]

Icezer appears on the outside and looks around "Must be inside." he says walking into the sweet shop where he was caught of guard by... "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICEZER!" a group of ponies yell popping out of nowhere

"A surprise party?!" he says astounded by it "You shouldn't have!" he chuckles looking at Rage

"Hay what are brothers for?" he asks nudging Icezer with his hoof

"I guess you make a good point there Rage." Icezer chuckles

"LET'S PARTY!" Pinkie yells as the music cranks up but soon dies out

"Huh?" everypony begins to talk amongst themselves to find out what is going on

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Pinkie yells

"Long time no see..." a voice chuckles from the air... Rage had a bad feeling hie knew who it was and slowly turns to see...

"Xerag..." Rage growls "What are you doing here?!"

"I am here to take over this world!" the figure chuckles stepping out of the shadows to show a Mobian Hedgehog that looked identical to Rage but his fur darker and the eyes were blood red.

"Just give it up already!" Rage says "You cannot stop me!"

"Oh can't I?" he chuckles throwing energy at Rage who leaps out of the way

"Crashing my brothers Birthday party..." Rage growls "not cool!" he yells leaping for the hedgehog who was protected by a dark magic barrier. "What the?' Rage looks at him "Oh no did you-"

"Yes... you guessed it... I finally found 6 of the 7 Dark Emeralds... one more Rage and the world as you know it is over... and what better way to let you know I am back then by crashing your own brothers Birthday and hurting him in the process!" the hedgehog laughs manically as he fades into the shadows as Rage looks to see a cut up Icezer on the ground as his Unicorn form.

"We have to get him to a Hospital right away!" Twilight says as Rage puts him on his back

"I am on it!" he yells flying to the ER of Ponyville Hospital. When he walks in the nurse sees Icezer and almost instantly a team of doctors took him in.

"Thank you for bringing him Prince Rage." the nurse says "You may have just saved his life."

"That was my brother." Rage says "I lost him once and I won't let it happen again..." he says a tear coming to his eye as he flashes back to the time Icezer so nobly took a beam of energy to protect Twilight at the cost of his own life.

"Are you okay?" The nurse asks

"I am fine..." Rage grunts walking out "Xerag mark my words you will pay for this..." he growls with a small flame burning around him

**To be continued**


	18. Chapter 18: Rage VS Xerag

**Chapter 18: Rage V.S. Xerag**

_My name is Rage or Prince Burning Rage depending on how you look at me. It's my brother Icezer's birthday and thanks to the help of Pinkie Pie we threw him the best surprise party ev- Xerag what the hell?! You crash my brother's party, and hospitalize him just to show yourself to me?! Oh that is going too far! Mark my words I am going to find you and I am not just going to kill you I am going to make sure you won't hurt anyone EVER AGAIN!_

[Palace of Friendship]

Rage walks in with a tired look showing anger and frustration as he passes the others. "How did it go Rage?" Fluttershy asks

"Nothing..." he groans "Not a trace of energy, a clue or anything!" Rage opens the door to his room

"Going to bed already?" Twilight asks

"Yeah..." was all he said before closing the door and plopping down on his bed 'Xerag when I find you I swear you are going to be sorry!' he promises turning over to fall alseep. Soon he opens his eyes to find himself in the middle of a field with a moonlit sky above. Rage looks around as the start appear to come down and form his friends.

"What...what's going on?" Rage asks himself confused, he had never had strange dreams before and this one was just insane! He looks at the six who look at him sinisterly, "hay c-cut that out!" he says

"The power of seven alone is not enough only if seven can become one will the darkness be destroyed!" the six say in unison as the leap for Rage who covers his face only to wake up in his bed panting.

"What...the hell..." he says between breaths

"everything okay Rage?" Rainbow Dash asks looking at him "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No... that wasn't it..." Rage replies "It was something else..."

"Could your ancestors have sent you a message?" Rainbow Dash asks

"No they would not send me messages... although..." Rage says thinking back to what the six said in his dream "maybe it wasn't my ancestors but someone else..."

"What do you mean by that?" Rainbow Dash asks confused at his reasoning

"When you mentioned that I remembered something Chaotix told me back when I was a young boy... he told me that the Chaos Guardians of Old would communicate with the Guardian and send omens and prophecies through dreams...But they have not done so in eons... but the phrase that was spoken sure sounded like one..." Rage thinks hard "I know I will ask Princess Celestia for her advice."

"That sounds like a good idea she would know better then anypony." Rainbow Dash says rubbing her eyes "It is 6 AM after all..." she yawms

"Then I will go ahead and ask her." Rage says getting out of the bed and walking outside before taking off to Canterlot.

[Canterlot Castle 07:32]

Rage arrives and was stopped by the morning Guards "Halt!" they say looking at him "Oh good morning Prince Burning Rage!" they say opening the doors "It is good to see you."

"Thank you." Rage says dipping his head "And it is good to see you guys as well." he smiles before heading to Celestia's room and knocking.

"Come in." she says and Rage opens the door "OH!" she exclaims "Prince Rage what brings you here so early?"

"I need your opinion on something..." Rage says

"What is it?" Celestia asks... Rage explains to her his dream and she looks startled "I see... from the sounds of things it looks like the Chaos Guardians or even better the God of Creation are sending you a message... what it means by that is beyond me but I bet you can figure it out." she says to Rage

"I see..." he sighs "Thank you," Rage walks out of the castle and heads home where the rest had woken up and looked at him as he entered the throne area.

"Rainbow Dash told us about everything." Twilight says "what did Celestia say?"

"Celestia thinks it is a message from those of olden times." Rage lies not wanting to tell the whole story as he was afraid they might think of it the wrong way. "But I think I might have it figured out... but I am not convinced yet myself..."

"I hope you figure it out soon." Rarity says "I don't know if I could handle waking up from a dream like that!"

"Thanks Rarity." Rage says looking at the beam from the Chaos Emeralds "Well... I am going to search for Xerag... if he found the last Dark Emerald then I fear it may be too late though..."

"Then we are going to!" Rainbow Dash says

[Music Sora- Kingdom Hearts II]

"Yeah there is no way you are going at this alone!" Twilight says

"This is Xerag we are talking about." Christain says

"I will help too..." Icezer's voice comes from nowhere and the rest turn to see Icezer standing at the doo like nothing had happened "Besides he and I have a few loose ends to tie up."

"Icezer you are all better?!" Twilight asks

"I heal fast." Icezer chuckles

"Now Rage we are all behind you!" Rainbow Dash says "You are not alone!"

"Thanks guys!" Rage smiles "I don't know what I would to without you!" he then opens a portal "Let's go."

"Where?" Fluttershy asks

"I found Xerag's energy in a realm between the light and darkness that is where he is more then likely hoping to gain the advantage on dark lands." Rage says "Come one let us not waste anymore time!" he looks at the portal before walking through it followed by his friends.

[Music: Sacred Moon- Kingdom hearts II]

"Where are we?" Twilight asks as she looks around the towering buildings

"No doubt right outside of his main fortress." Christain says

"Yes it's right there." Rage says looking at the large gray castle floating in the air above the city "Let's go!" he says running with the others behind him. As they run through winding streets the come across a plaza with a large skyscraper lit up brighter then the others and what looked to be a Light based transfer beam on top.

"Up there!" Icezer says "We can use that!"

"Good idea!" Rage says as they take a few steps forward only for a bunch of creatures to spawn

[Music: Deep Drive~ Kingdom Hearts II]

"Dark Spawns!" Rage says

"Yeah more then we can handle!" Twilight worries as a blast of darkness comes from above and blows a path for them as a black rabbit with blood red eyes leaps from atop the skyscraper

"Christina?" Rage asks surprised

"Why are you helping us?" Applejack asks

"I have my reasons now shut up and go before I change my mind!" she yells and the group listens running up the wall of the skyscraper as fast as they could

"Shouldn't gravity be preventing this?" Rarity asks

"No there is some kind of flux on the building like it alters it for us to stay on it." Christain says

"Whatever that means..." Rarity says

"Almost there!" Twilight says as they leap to the top and on to the transfer pad before being energized and beamed to the castle.

"Alright this is it!" Rainbow Dash says

"Let's go!" Rage grunts kicking open the door to the castle and the group runs inside looking around.

"This place is huge!" Fluttershy says "It's scary!"

"It would be perfect for a world sized party!" Pinkie yells

"We don't have time to gawk and gaze we need to get going!" Christain says

"Right." Rage agrees as they climb the large swirling spiral of stairs up to the top with the title 'Gray Room' on the door as Christain takes the honor of blowing the door open and the group dashing in to see Xerag with seven black colored Emeralds around him

"Well well well look who finally made it!" he chuckles

"It's time to settle things Xerag!" Rage says looking at the dark version of himself

"You are right my furry pal... it is time to finish this." Xerag laughs getting up "All the Dark Emeralds have been recovered and now I can control the Universe!" he laughs as the Emeralds slowly spin around them "But before that I will use their power to destroy you, your friends and The Chaos Emeralds!"

"We'll see about that!" Rage yells as a barrier of dark magic traps him, Rainbow Dash and Christain with the evil hedgehog.

"What was that for?!" Rainbow dash asks

"We evened it 3 on 3!" a voice chuckles as out of nowhere Nazo and Dr. Finitevus appear

"Well that just allows me to get revenge on all three of you in one battle!" Rage says in an echoing voice as he summons the Chaos Emeralds and along with the other two he uses them to go into an Ultima Chaos Form.

"Dark Emeralds give us strength!" Xerag yells as the Emeralds glow blackly as the three foes are energized with Dark energy. Xerag laughs insanely as he closes his hand "All this power... it is great!" he yells blasting an energy beam at Rage who avoids it with a warp step.

[Music: Dark Impetus- Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep]

"Icy Chaos Strike!" Rage yells summoning his sword and goes for Xerag but Nazo blocks the attack

"Submit!" he yells hitting Rage with a blast of darkness sending him back as Rainbow Dash rams into him at high speeds and kicks him across the field of energy to the other side

"Take that!" she smirks as Nazo gets up angered

"You pathetic pest!" he yells warping to her and hitting her as hard as he could which broke the dome of energy Xerag had put up but before the others could do anything it reformed.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Rage yells before looking at the three in anger "You... I am going to kill you!" he screams at Nazo before he lunges at him so fast not even he saw it coming and hit him with a Zero Chaos Slash, "This won't do I am not powerful enough... wait!" he thinks before looking at Twilight he had an idea but he had to get rid of Xerags buddies first. "Now Christain!"

"You got it!" he yells as he leaps ups next to Rage and they join hands before charing for Nazo who was still recovering and Dr. Finitevus leaps in the way to protect him with a shield of energy but what came next he was not ready for "Fusion Finisher: Dawn of Chaos!" the two yell as they are cloaked in light energy slicing through the two as they exploded in a burst of light energy leaving Christain exhausted and Rage to Xerag.

"Alright let's finish this." Xerag chuckles as he hits Rage with a punch sending him to the edge of the field, "It's over Rage Chaotic The Hedgehog! I win!" he laughs as he form a large ball of dark energy for a dark energy beam

"Now Twilight!" he says "The Elements of Harmony!" Twilight nods and she and her friends take the Elements and aim a blast at Rage super charging him as he puts his hands out channeling the energy.

"It's no use Rage!" Xerag laughs as he launches the beam "Dark Death Beam!" he yells

"Harmonic Chaos Beam!" Rage yells launching a very powerful rainbow colored beam. The two beams collide and each of them put as much into them as they could and it looked like Xerag was about to wil as his beam begins to overcome Rage's "No..." he grunts "Not after what you have done..." Rage then forces his beam adding more power overcoming Xerag's "I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN!" Rage yells as the beam blasts through Xerags

"No..." he says "NOOOO!" he screams at the top of his lungs as the rainbow beam engulfs him destroying him bit by bit which was very painful. When it passes nothing was left and Rage smiles wearily

"Take that...you...son of a bitch.." Rage pants before falling down and passing out. They had won

[Music end]

(Ponyville Hospital- sometime later)

Rage lays asleep in a hospital bed as he feels himself wake up and looks around "Ugh.. what happened? My head is killing me..." he groans

"You saved the universe again." Rarity says

"Yeah after we added the power of The Elements of Harmony to yours you were able to use a powerful move to stop Xerag... what did you call it..." Twilight says trying to remember the name

"The Harmonic Chaos Beam!" Rainbow Dash says "And it was AWESOME!"

"Gee thanks..." Rage chuckles "I don't think I could have done it without you... all of you." he smiles "I am sorry about all of that on your Birthday Icezer." Rage says looking at his icy blue brother

"Yeah well for once it's you laying in the hospital bed with me on the other side and that is enough of a present for me!" Icezer chuckles making Rage and the others laugh.

**End...**

**So should I continue this or start up in a Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 12?**


	19. Final Chapter: Epilogue & HCC12 Prologue

**Epilogue/HCC 12 Prologue**

_There was once a time where darkness did not exist and all people loved light. But a time came when people grew greedy for the light and thus Darkness was created in their hearts. A battle began and when all seemed lost and darkness had won twenty heroes seven of pure light and 13 of the deepest darkness using their powers split the world into many and they resided within one they formed the Chaos Guardians to keep this balance in check. In order to stop the all powerful darkness the sevenand thirteen combined their power to form the Ultimate Weapon known as Radiant Dawn a sword of untold power that can bright the brightest of light or the darkest of darkness. But legend has it that the 13 betrayed their light using brothers and in order to protect the worlds the seven destroyed the blade. But Legend has it that one day the thirteen and seven will do battle reforging this Ultimate Weapon._

"...That was a story my father used to tell me." Rage finishes, he and his six friends were sitting on their respective chairs in The Council of Friendship within The Palace of Friendship.

"Still it is only legend Rage do you actually thing it's true?" Rarity asks

"I do not know..." replies the red alicorn "I mean no one knows if it is true or not since this was so long ago... I guess if it was true the only person I could think of who would know would be Chaotix since he claims to be the last survivng Chaos Guardian Founder."

"Have you ever asked him?" Fluttershy asks

"No, he does not like to talk about what happened in his past." Rage sighs "So I don't simple as that."

"But what if it is true?" Twilight asks "If that day does come Rage you will need to find seven protectors of light to aid you."

"Well six Twilight since I would be one of them." Rage replies "And for that to happen thirteen pure darkness's would have to join forces and so far we've seen that they were lucky to have 5 to 7 join together without problem." Rage replies "And besides the only pure darkness's that exist are all in Tartarus."

"But what about Mobius?" Rainbow Dash asks "I mean we never did find out what happened to Mephilies after you defeated him all he did was disappear,"

"Well if they do decide to try something one thing is for sure." Applejack says

"What would that be?" Rarity asks

"That we would totally band together to fight them!" Pinkie Pie says

"Yeah but still think for a second if they were to try that. They need 13 and then the seven lights..." Rarity points out

"Well let's say for a minute that we are the seven lights." Twilight says "Then we have Tirek, Nix, Mephilies, Nightmare Eclipse, Molestia, Scourge and Nazo that's only 7 they would still need 6 more in order combat us to forge the Radiant Dawn." Twilight says

"True and I am not sure where they would get 6 pure darkness's since for that to work Nix would have to find the right people to corrupt with it but even then for them to become pure darkness is still a wild chance." Rage says

"And they risk us finding out and interfering." Christain says

"So I doubt we would ever have to worry about them trying anything." Rage says "Besides I have an old friend on the other side who keeps me informed of what occurs in The Realm Of Darkness."

But what they did not know was there was a figure outside listening to the conversation. He was in the Dark Legions coat with the hood up. "That is all I need to know..." it chuckles before leaping into the air and vanishing into thin air.

_**Three Days Later...**_

Rage sat on the edge of Angel Island resting with Icezer and Christain both next to him. The day was beautiful but soon Rage's eyes shoot open. "Thanks..." he says leaping up and vanishing before anyone could see.

[Realm Of Darkness/Human]

Rage appeared out of a flash of green light. He was in his normal human form. A mid tanned male at around 16 with fire red hair spiked up. He wore his normal Mobian attire of a dark gray jacket with two red stripes over a dark green shirt with a black _R_ curved at the tails. On his hands were fingerless gloves a few tones lighter then his jacket and on his lower body was a pair of dark navy pants with dark red shoes each with a solo black stripe running across them from left to right. He opens his emerald green eyes and looks to see his friend.

The male was about 16 or 17 as well and he had long silver hair, ocean blue eyes and a scar under his right eye. He wore a black vest with a white shirt under it and on his right shoulder was a gray and red shoulder piece to some armor. On his legs were a pair of dark gray shorts and black sneakers. In his right hand was a double edged sword with a black blade and white hilt. "Thanks for coming Rage." he says

Rage nods in response before replying "So Kai what is going on? You said it was urgent."

"Yeah well I was on my way back from picking up my repaired armor and I saw a figure in a Dark Legion coat so I followed him. He led me to an abandoned city with neon lights everywhere. Above it was a large fortress I knew he meant trouble so I called for you." the man replies

"Well should we pay him a little visit?" Rage asks and his friend nods, Rage summons his Blade of Chaos and followed him to the city where they were attacked by Dark Spawns. "These are not your average Dark Spawns!" Rage yells to Kai as he destroys one

"What do you mean?" Kai replies back deflecting a blow from one before following up with a sword blow to defeat it.

"These ones are being controlled by someone or some people!" Rage says taking out the last one with a blast of fire and making his Blade of Chaos vanish

"Well that just makes things more interesting." Kai says as the two enter the fortress.

"Agreed." Rage says as they run through the exterior until they reach a bridge where the figure Kai had mentioned was about to cross. "Hay you!" Rage yells "Stop!" the mysterious figure looks at him and tries to run across the bridge. "Oh no you don'!" Rage yells "Chaos Control!" he commands as he warps in front of the mysterious character and knocks it down.

"Outta my way!" it yells in a male voice

"Who are you?" Rage asks crossing his arms

"who am I?" he asks putting the hood down to reveal a man with black hair and amber eyes "My name is Kurai the Seeker of the darkness. And who are you?"

"My name is Rage Chaotic, Chaos Guardian and The Light in the Darkness." Rage replies putting his arms to his side

"A Chaos Guardian?" Kurai asks almost surprised as he forms two blades of energy "Well you will not stop me from reforming the Radiant Dawn!"

"How do you know that name!?" Rage yells in questions summoning his Blade of Chaos and getting into a battle stance

"It matters not..." Kurai says "all that matters is I get you out of my way!"

[Music: Night of Fate- Kingdom Hearts]

Kurai leaps for Rage and attempts to slash him with his blades but Rage blocks it and the two struggle for control. Soon Kurai uses a blast of Dark Energy to blast Rage away. Rage quickly recovers and looks at the enemy. "Chaos Counterstrike!" he yells as he warps up to Kurai and slashes him a few times before warping to the side and slashing him more and then repeating it on the other side and then behind him before ending with a large light charged strike.

Kurai stands up as if he hadn't even been harmed. "I see... you are an interesting person Rage Chaoitc but I am afraid this game of ours ends now..." he looks Rage dead in the eyes as he disappears into the shadows

"Wait!" Rage yells trying to grab him but fails. Rage stands there a few seconds before dismissing his weapon and Kai runs up to him.

"Are you oaky?" he asks

"I'm fine..." Rage says "Kai tell the others in The Chaos Realm... The time is upon us."

Kai looks in surprise "You don't mean?

"I do... the fated battle of Seven and Thirteen..." Rage replies "I must return now we have no time to lose..."

"Alright Rage good luck!" he says

_**What will happen next? Can Rage and his friends stop Kurai and his plans? Will the Legendary Weapon known as Radiant Dawn be recreated? If so will it be used to bring the ultimate destruction and cause all light to fade to darkness? Find out the answers to these questions and more in.. Harmonic Chaos Chronicles XII: Light V.S. Darkness...**_

"_**To overcome darkness there just needs to be but a speck of light." -Rage Chaotic The Hedgehog**_


End file.
